Beckoning
by RosettaEmeraldGreen
Summary: Darkest Powers By Kelley Armstrong-continued from Reckoning. First time writing this lol so put up with me, ok? Erm...please R&R. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! Note: No copy right infringement intended, I do not own the Darkest Powers and the characters.
1. Chapter 1

'So,' I said. 'Seems you're going to be stuck with me for a while'. He smiled. A real smile that lit up his whole face.

'Good,' he said. He pulled me against him. Then he bent down, breath warming my lips. My pulse was racing so fast I could barely breathe. I was sure he'd stop again and I tensed, waiting for that hesitation, stomach twisting. His lips touched mine, and still I kept waiting for him to pull back. His lips pressed against mine, then parted. And he kissed me. Really kissed me—arms tightening around me, mouth moving against mine, firm, like he'd made up his mind that this was what he wanted and he wasn't backing down again. I slid my arms around his neck. His tightened around me and he scooped me up, lifting me off my feet, kissing me like he was never going to stop, and I kissed him back the same way, like I didn't **want** him to ever stop.

It was a perfect moment, one where nothing else mattered. All I could feel was him. All I could taste was his kiss. All I could hear was the pounding of his heart. All I could think about was him, and how much I wanted this, and how incredibly lucky I was to get it, and how tight I was going to hold onto it. This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This **me**. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be.

**Beckoning**

**Chapter 1**

The next day I woke up with a big smile plastered across my face, just thinking about Derek got my heart racing and my lips curling into a big smile. I was sure I looked like a right fool, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the life I have now. Of course, we will go through some ups and downs, now that we're on the run-but I think, with the amazing people I am with now, we'll be able to get through it. All of us.

'What's up with you?' I jumped, then I turned towards the voice-_ok maybe not all of us_-it was Tori, her eyebrows were arched waiting for an answer.

'er-I-I-nothing'. I said quickly. Tori then looked at me, and then as if realizing something she smiled, a slow knowing smile, her eyes glinted with mischief.

'Your smiling because something happened yesterday? Hmm? Maybe you and Derek have finally...oh, I don't know? Kissed!'

'Tori!' I exclaimed. My cheeks were surely bright red now.

'What!' She asked innocently. 'So, tell me how'd it go?' I picked up my pillow and threw it at her. I laughed when it actually hit her right in the face; she just sat there on her bed for a full minute with her mouth gaped open like a gold fish-as if she couldn't believe I actually did that. Then she shook her head picked up the pillow and threw it back at me.

'Pillow fight!' next thing we knew Liz (our poltergeist friend) charged towards us, wielding quite a large pillow. Tori dove to her right seeing a floating pillow heading her way. I ducked for cover-it went on like this for awhile, until we heard a snort from the bed near Tori's. We turned towards the sound and saw that Aunt Lauren stirring from her sleep. We all tried to be quiet, stifling our giggles, but it was too late Aunt Lauren woke up and turned her head slowly towards us-and we all bursts into fits of laughter. Aunt Lauren just shook her head and smiled. She looked over at me and her smile widened.

We all headed downstairs to the little cafe across the street to have our breakfast. Liz said she wanted to wander around a little and will be back later. We headed for the biggest table at the back, which was partially hidden and near the window. Derek hung back, letting Simon, Kit, Aunt Lauren and Tori go in front of us.

Derek's hand brushed mine, making my heart speed. He looked down towards me and smiled. I blushed and smiled back. Aunt Lauren took the seat near the window and Tori sat next to her-they were chatting away about something. Simon sat opposite, next to his dad; they were both in some kind of discussion. When we approached the table Simon and Kit looked up, Simon smiled, I smiled back, and Kit looked a bit taken aback but recovered and said hi. I took the seat next to Tori, whilst Derek took the seat next to Simon. They both went into some guy discussion about something or the other. I turned to Tori and we spoke about normal things like the weather.

A tall, pretty waitress with micro mini skirt-which I thought should be violation of the law to wear in public places-sauntered towards us, chewing her gum loudly.

'What ya'll havin?' she asked mid chew, sounding bored. She scribbled our orders and stalked off-15 minutes later our orders were in front of us-and for the first time I was actually looking forward to digging in to a proper breakfast after weeks of granola bars.

'So where should we head first?' Simon asked Mr. Bae after taking another bite off his muffin.

'Well, we'll have to plan our trip, of course, but first we need to print those peoples' information out so that we know where we'll be heading and who to rescue'. Kit turned towards Tori. 'You still got that memory disk?' Tori put her toast down on the plate, wiped her hand on the paper napkin and reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a small disk.

'Yep.' She waved the red disk and smiled and handed it over to Kit.

'Good.' Kit then turned back to sipping his coffee and talking to Aunt Lauren, who was drinking her tea. It seems weird that we're going to try and rescue other subjects, who may or may not know that they were part of a major experiment.

After breakfast we headed to the nearest library to print off the information of the subjects' whereabouts. We then headed back to the Motel and sat around Kit, in the guys' room.

'It seems the closest area with another batch of subjects is in Ohio, Mount Vernon.' Kit announced after scrutinizing the sheet of paper, which we were all huddled around.

'Ohio, here we come!' Tori shouted without much enthusiasm.

'Well, we can pack up and go after dinner, we do need a little rest' Aunt Lauren suggested.

'Yes, your right.' Kit agreed nodding his head. So we all went off on our ways to pack up our essentials (the essentials we picked up this morning from the nearest dollar store, which sells everything from itchy, uncomfortable clothes to over powering-smelling toiletries) before dinner.

'Chloe?' I turned to Aunt Lauren who stood behind me looking all nervous. 'You ok with this? I mean, I know it's not the life any teenager asks for, but...'

'Aunt Lauren its fine. Am fine with it'. I said. She gave me a small smile and hugged me, then went back to packing her bag.

'Why do we have to buy these horrendous looking clothes-they don't even look like my size! These clothes will make me look like a runaway' Tori moaned holding up a very horrendous looking t-shirt.

'Er-Tori? We are runaways, plus fashion is so not the main thing to worry about now' I pointed out.

'I know but rescuing other supernatural whilst in rags doesn't really make us look like we're saving them, more like kidnapping them-and anyway if someone dressed in this' she shoved the t-shirt at my face 'comes up to me and says your a genetically modified supernatural, and you should come with us-I'd give them the finger and tell them to book a room in a nearby mental institute'.

'Hmm, you got a point'.

After we packed and had our dinner we checked out of the motel and climbed into the van (now cleaned up...a little), and set off to Ohio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Ohio had very nice sceneries; we had past many corn fields, until we entered a suburban area of Mount Vernon. It was 7ish by the time we arrived at our destination, we were parked a few houses away from the group home that has genetically modified supernatural inhabitants. Although now that we're here I have no idea what we're meant to do-do we walk up to them and tell them they are genetically modified and that they have some super powers? I mean if someone came up to me and told me that before, I would have totally believed we ARE in a group home for troubled teens, and that I have schizophrenia. The house that inhabited the super naturals was like any other house in the street, although it also seemed to be the odd one in the street-it gave off weird vibes, but then again I guess people kept their distance because it is a 'home' for troubled teens-or meant to be. Like Lyle house it has a sign outside; Laurel House. The Laurel house looked exactly like Lyle house but smaller. The house was baby blue instead of yellow, with a white door.

'Well...what's the plan?' Tori asked no one and everyone at the same time, she just asked something we must all be thinking.

'Well...we're going to see how many live there and how many work there to help us know when it is the right time to break them out of there' Kit answered.

'Yeah, that's good and all, but...what if they don't believe us or what if they don't want to come along? So we can't really save everyone, can we?' Oh, yeah I didn't think of that.

'Your right Tori, we can't. But we can try. They have the right to know about themselves, after that they can do whatever'. Simon said, shrugging his shoulders.

'So...? We spy on them for awhile?' Aunt Lauren asked, hesitantly.

'Yeh. Don't worry I got the equipment' Kit twisted in his seat and faced Aunt Lauren. 'There's a white box behind you it has binoculars, spy cameras, voice recorders...and many others'

'Where did you get them from?' Tori asked, intrigued.

'Well you didn't expect me to be successfully on the run this long without the gadgets did you?'

After the sun set and the street have gone silent; we headed to an abandoned house (that's up for sale-and Derek assured us nobody's home). The abandoned house looked like any other houses in this street, bright and welcoming. Kit parked the van nearby but hidden behind a big bush, so it would be easy for a get away. We all trudged around the back of the house. We all stopped in front of the back door waiting for Derek to snap the lock; with a twist of the door knob the door opened up to a small sized kitchen, and we all piled in before anyone looks out the window and sees group of people breaking into an abandoned house. The door through the kitchen leads to what supposed to be a living room. There was a small stairway leading up to the second floor. We all marched up the stairs and headed for the room looking out in to the front of the street and the Laurel house. We all set up in the largest bedroom with the biggest window, looking out to the front of the house and the Laurel house. Kit got the biggest binoculars out and looked out the window through them.

'Hmm, it seems everyone has gone to bed' he looked at his watch and checked the time again; it was 11:00. 'I can see that there are at least two boys and...'

'Wait aren't there supposed to be three?' Tori asked whilst scrutinizing the sheet with the experimented subjects names on.

'He p-probably got t-tr-', I took a big gulp of air and tried again. 'Transferred' I mumbled.

'Your right' Kit agreed nodding his head as well as staring into the far wall, his eyes distanced. Simon plucked the binoculars from his dad's hand and turned towards the window.

'Well we got to try and save them, at least. No point in drowning in guilt, we're doing what we can, dad. Now c'mon we got to see how many...there are now and...' Simon trailed off as he became stiff.

'Simon? What's wrong?' Derek asked with gruff voice. Kit turned towards his two sons with concern. Derek grabbed Simon by the shoulders and took the binoculars off him to see for himself what made Simon stop so suddenly. Kit dragged Simon away from the window asking him what's wrong; but Simon wasn't looking at any of us, he wasn't seeing anyone, he just stared blankly, with his eyes widened with fear, ahead without blinking. Derek turned towards us, we all waited with anticipation.

'Well what is it? Let me see' Tori jumped up to grab the binoculars off Derek's hand but Derek just held it above his head, ignoring the protests from Tori. He turned towards me, with his green eyes glowing in the slight darkness. The only lights coming in were from the street lamps below and the half moon smiling cruelly down on us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beckoning**

_**The new characters are owned by me (obvie) :), but the older characters are owned by the amazing Kelley Armstrong! **_

**Chapter 3**

The only lights coming in were from the street lamps below and the half moon smiling cruelly down on us, as if laughing at our cruel fate of running and hiding.

'What is it, Derek?' Aunt Lauren asked, hesitantly, her voice shaking. Kit and Simon, who has now calmed down a little looked up expectantly at Derek.

'The two guys in the room are both up and having a heated argument about something-' Derek swallowed a lump in his throat, making his adam's apple bob. 'and I think they're talking about us'.

'What?' Tori shrieked. 'How can that be? Do they know they're supernatural and that their in danger?'

'I guess so-' Derek answered, but got cut off sharply by Tori.

'You guess so? Why aren't they running?' Tori practically shrieked.

'Tori? Calm down, ok?' Kit said soothingly to Tori. 'Maybe they know they're supernatural but maybe they don't know the danger of living in the Laurel house'. Derek turned back around towards the window and looked out towards the Laurel house.

Derek squinted to see well, since the binoculars are in Tori's hands now. 'They're heading downstairs'. Derek whispered. 'They want us to meet them downstairs at the back garden'. Derek finished cocking his head to the side to hear better.

'Do you think we should go?' I asked.

'Hmm, yeh I think we should' Kit answered. So next thing we know we're all headed down towards the back yard of the Laurel house. It felt like deja vu to me. I think everyone else felt the same since they shivered, not from the cold, but from something...odd. We scaled the high wall which was the same height as the wall back at the Lyle house. We jumped down to the other side, all alert. The two guys stood apart and looked at us, suspiciously and also alert. One was lean, tall and had curly blonde hair down to his broad shoulders, with piercing ice blue eyes. The other was also tall, but he has dark brown hair, like an emo cut, and dark grey eyes that shone under the half moon light.

'I'm Mike' the blonde one said 'and this is Adam' he gestured towards the dark haired one, who didn't bother acknowledging us.

'Nice to meet you Mike, and you too Adam.' Kit said, he then introduced us one by one, we mumbled hi and smiled.

'Do you know what you are?' Tori asked, all the while eyeing Mike.

'Yep...I'm what you call...erm a-' Mike stopped looking at Adam who was giving Mike a look that stopped him abruptly.

'A what?' Simon asked, speaking up for the first time.

'That's not important' Adam snapped, without looking our way.

'Ok...so what about others, do the girls know about their supernatural powers?' Aunt Lauren asked.

_**I know that this chapter's short, but was too tired :/ Please rate and review and leave any comments—for feedback, tell me if it's bad and what I can improve on LOL :) x **_


	4. Chapter 3continued

_**C'mon people please R&R or no more chapters! If it's crap please let me know :'( *Sniffles*. **_

**Chapter 3-Continued...**

'Well I guess so.' Mike answered hesitantly. Suddenly the direction of the wind changed, and it blew our way, which made Derek stiffen.

'One of you smells like cat.' He said with his usual growl. At that Mike stiffened and so did Kit. Adam looked unfazed (still it seems nothing can surprise that guy-his literally emotionless). Kit who up until now, stood behind Derek and dragged him backwards by the crook of Derek's elbow. Derek, confused followed without a fight. Once Kit was satisfied of the distance between Derek and the two new supernatural, Kit walked back to the front.

'What's going on?' Simon asked looking back and forth from Derek, Mike and his dad, perplexed.

'What are you?' Kit demanded, without answering Simon. Mike turned his head towards Adam, almost pleadingly, but not getting any reaction from his friend, turned back to us; cleared his throat and started to explain.

'V-v-vampire?' I squeaked out, unable to hold my fear in any longer.

'A what?' Tori shrieked out, and then just as quickly covered her mouth, looking around to see if any of the nurses has woken, as if that will stop her from talking any louder.

'Yep.' Mike nodded.

'So it was a bag of blood you were drinking, when I looked through the binoculars.' Simon announced, proud to be right, and then realizing what he just said turned an unhealthy pale. I guess that explains why Simon looked terrified before. Mike just nodded again, slowly.

'What?' this time it was Derek who has shrieked, or growled more like. Aunt Lauren looked as if she was on the verge of toppling over, I went over to her and she leaned on me, but to be honest, we held each other both up, because my knees were close to giving away. Derek must have sensed it, because next thing I knew he was behind me and Aunt Lauren holding us both up.

'B-bu-but I thought they didn't do vampires?' Aunt Lauren asked, her voice quavering, after a minute of awkward silence.

'Well, yeh...but some smart ass scientist thought that it would be good idea to genetically modify a half bred vampire behind Cabal's back.' Mike answered his voice filled with disgust.

'Oh, my' was all Aunt Lauren could say, looking horrified.

'So y-you're a vampire?' Tori asked, stuttering, I guess am not the only one who stutters.

'Yes'. Then just as suddenly he whipped his head to Adam, with horror written all over his face. 'What? Are you sure?' He hissed. Adam not looking a bit fazed by his friend's outburst just shrugged, and walked back to the house.

'We gotta go'. Mike said, turning away from us and headed for the back door, leading to the Laurel house. Then as if changing his mind, he turned back to us. 'Meet us here tomorrow night, same time-I think it's high time we left this dump.'

'Are you going to tell the girls?' Kit asked.

'Of course, Adam wouldn't leave without them.' He said turning away again.

'Am I the only one who finds that hard to believe?' Tori asked, after Mike disappeared through the door.

'We gotta move, c'mon.' Derek, being Derek, literally picked us up in his large hands and threw us over the wall. Once we scampered over the wall safely (ish), we all scurried towards the van hidden behind the bush, across the road. After we were all safely inside the van, we all let out our breath, which, I think we were all holding. Kit then slowly navigated away from the street and headed to another nearby motel. We checked in, and again, guys headed for their rooms and we headed for ours. As soon as we bustled in we collapsed on the bed, exhausted, but too alert to sleep. So we chatted for awhile, about anything and nothing in particular, all avoiding the subject that's made us all nervous. But slowly as the new day was arriving, my eyes started to droop, so I crawled under the old worn blanket and fell into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Chloe?' someone was shaking my shoulders and whispering my name. With great difficulty I opened my eyes and saw Aunt Lauren, trying to shake Tori up as well as me. 'Morning, hun.'

'Morning' I answered, rubbing the last of sleep away from my eyes. We then turned our heads towards Tori who was now sitting up slowly still half asleep.

'What time is it?' Tori asked after a large yawn.

'It's noon'. Aunt Lauren answered, she then headed for the door, but at the last second turned around 'you girls get ready I'll bring breakfast-lunch up'. We nodded and with that Aunt Lauren walked out of the room.

'I'm going first!' Tori scampered out of the bed and headed for the little bathroom, before I could protest.

Half an hour later we me, Tori were sitting cross legged on the floor, chomping away at our muffins and cookies, and gulping down our almost cold hot chocolate. Aunt Lauren, Kit, Simon and Derek were talking in the guys' room about what to do tonight.

'You have to admit though, for a vampire he was totally fit!' Tori said, with a mischievous smile and an even more mischievous glint in her eye. We fell into fits of giggles, when suddenly a knock came on our door.

'Everyone decent?' Simon called and before we could answer, he walked in.

'Simon! You were supposed to wait for our answer before barging in.' Tori said. Simon just shrugged and sat himself down on the bed.

'So what was all that giggling about?' For the first time I saw Tori's face flush bright scarlet from embarrassment, which made me start off again this time a full on laugh. Simon looked from me to Tori with one of his eyebrows raised questioningly.

'Shut up, Chloe!' Tori shouted, but with a smile on her face. Seconds later the door opened and in came Derek, which made my heart do a little excited flip.

'What's going on?' he rumbled.

'Beats me bro'

'It's nothing.' Tori answered a little too quickly, giving her best don't-you-dare-tell-him-about-Mike-stare.

'You guys finished here?' Kit asked walking in with Aunt Lauren not far behind.

'Yep' I nodded.

'Good, so-'

'Are we going to rescue them tonight?' Tori interrupted.

'Yes Tori we are, although, it will be difficult to keep Derek and Mike from ripping each other throat's out' Kit said, worriedly.

'Why would they do that?' I asked, suddenly not feeling like saving them no more.

'It's their natural instinct Chloe'. Aunt Lauren answered.

'And we're still saving them?' I asked, with a squeak.

'Don't worry. I think when they genetically modified you guys, they sort of messed around with the enemy radar thing'. Kit answered, uncertainly, which I might add did not make me feel any less frightened.

'What do you mean enemy radar thing?' I squeaked out. Derek was now looking at me with an amused face.

'I mean our instincts telling us to avoid our enemies. Like witches sensing sorcerers and vice versa. Same will work with Mike and Derek, although, they will be able to smell each other out, I don't think they'll attack'

'What makes you so sure?' Tori asked.

'Because they would have ripped each others throat out already, last night.' Aunt Lauren said matter-of-factly. I looked on horrified by this revelation, as so did Tori whose eyes widened as big saucers-I must be looking the same. I tried to say something, but my throat was dried and I just ended up opening and closing my mouth, looking like a fish. Simon also looked a bit shocked but then shook his head in disbelief and flopped back down on the bed again.

'Now c'mon kids, sit down'. Aunt Lauren gestured to me, Tori and Derek. We all sat on the same bed as Simon, and waited expectantly for the adults to say something, after a minute of silence, Kit cleared his throat and started explaining his plan.

'Well first, as you've realized I need to buy a new bigger van. Then we need to get some dye for you, Chloe' I raised my hand to my hair swiftly trying to cover it up, thinking there was something wrong with my hair. 'Since the dye is fading'. Oh. I didn't realize the black dye Derek bought me is fading, I guess with all the running I haven't really noticed. Then realizing my hands were still protectively covering my hair, I lowered my hands slowly feeling, if not a little, foolish.

'Can I choose what colour to dye her hair this time' Tori said, pointedly glaring at Derek, who completely ignored her glare or just wasn't fazed by it.

'Of course, Tori'. Kit answered. 'I need to get some fake paper works sorted out to sell off the first van then using that cash and some extras, to buy another larger-spacious van'. Kit announced, proudly.

'Fake papers?' Aunt Lauren said, horrified.

'Well yes, Lauren, fake papers. Do you really want me to use my real papers to buy a van, so that I can lead the Edison Group here?'

'Well, of course not!'

'Well then' Kit clapped both of his hands together then rubbed them 'it's settled'.

'Are we coming with you to buy the van?' Simon asked.

'I don't think it's a good idea to get separated, but I don't think it's a good idea for all of us to risk it, either'. Kit answered, looking thoughtful.

'Yeh, but we'll be fine if...our wolf-boy here stays with us' Tori gestured towards Derek. 'He can warn us if the EG was near'.

'Wolf-boy?' Derek said raising his dark eyebrows in both questioningly and amusement. At that Tori just stuck her tongue out and went to study her nails.

'Hmm, I guess Derek can stay here with you guys'. Kit said.

'Yeh, but who'll warn you if the EG are near?' Simon asked, worriedly.

'I have my spells'. Kit answered simply.

'Yeh, well am still coming. Derek can stay here'. Simon replied sulkily, crossing his arms across his chest as if to make his point.

'Don't I get any say in this?'

'Fine, Simon will come with me, Derek can stay here. Happy?' without waiting for an answer he turned on his heel and headed out, Simon closely following at his heels.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

'So...I guess we wait for the guys and then head out to do dye shopping later'. Aunt Lauren declared with a smile. Derek taking my hand gave it a little squeeze, which just sped up my heart from regular beat to a full-on gallop, and my cheeks, which am sure has turned bright scarlet. Aunt Lauren walked over to her bed, sat down and reached over to bed-side cabinet and pulled out one of the brochures, readily advertising the nearest facilities. Tori stayed where she was, but was looking down at mine and Derek's clasped hands and gave me an amused look. Derek, however, realizing that he still was holding my hand released it, hesitantly, then laid back on the bed, with his right arm over his face, next thing I knew he fell asleep.

'Aw, wolf-boy's very tired'. Tori said over-sweetly.

'Shut up!' I said playfully smacking her back. 'So, you think Mike's got a girlfriend?' I whispered. Tori looking horrified at the thought of Derek listening into our conversation shushed me, before I could say another word, then holding onto my wrist like a vice dragged me away from Derek, towards a small balcony, which housed a small half-dead plant and a smaller table with a rickety old chair-if that's even possible-having smaller table I mean. We sat down away from the traffic, so that no one can see us.

'I don't know, with his looks he probably has already'. Tori said dejectedly.

'Yeh, but maybe he doesn't, with him being supernatural and all.' I answered, trying to lift her spirits up.

'Yeh, but the girls in the house are supernatural'.

'He might off not found the right girl!'

'I highly doubt that!' Tori said with a smile, and with that we chatted about Mike, and what powers Adam has and how the girls were like.

'What are you girls doing out here?' We both jumped at the sound of Aunt Lauren who now stood looking down at both of us with her hands on her hips.

'Erm...we were just talking...' I said, nervously.

'Don't worry, Lauren we were careful to stay away from the edge, so that no one can see us'. Tori answered getting up and dusting herself. I followed suit. Aunt Lauren then, with a nod led us back through to the bedroom. Once we walked into the room, we suddenly realized that hours passed since we went out to chat, and Simon and kit were already back talking with Derek, who was no awake, with his hair all a mess, which gave me a sudden urge to walk over there and brush his long dark hair away from his eyes and kiss him. Derek, must've realized I was staring because he looked up at me then gave me a smile, at that I felt my cheeks flush. Tori nudged me to move on, because I was blocking her path, so I headed towards Derek and plopped myself next to him, followed by Tori. Aunt Lauren sat next to Simon.

'So did you get the van?' Tori asked.

'Yep, and this time we won't have to squeeze in all the time. Its more spacious'. Simon said looking all proud.

'Tori? Do you want to go and get the hair dye now? Oh, and I've already picked some foods up on the way, so you don't have to'. Kit said with a smile.

'Who do I go with?' Tori asked nervously.

'Well, you're going with Derek'. At that Simon gave Derek a sympathetic smile and a wink my way. Derek, however, looked horrified at the thought.

'What, no! Chloe comes too, right?'

'Well, with Chloe's distinguished hair...' Kit started hesitantly. 'Well I guess she can go, since her hair colour hasn't faded that much...but Chloe?' Kit turned to me with a serious face. 'Keep your hair covered, ok?' I nodded vigorously.

'Be careful Chloe' Aunt Lauren said, giving my hands a squeeze.

'Derek will take care of them' Simon said.

'I know'. Aunt Lauren answered, shocking, not just me, but Tori, Simon and also Derek. I mean few weeks ago she wouldn't have agreed, just like that. Because apparently to her, Derek was one of those 'thugs', that took advantage of her-little-too-young-to-have-a-boyfriend-niece. Once our shock passed we headed out, me Derek, Tori and Simon, who joined us in the end.

_***in Texas drawl* Chapter 6 ain't comin if y'all guys don't Read n Review :p xx-*normal voice*-any new ideas 4 the story please PM me n I'll include ur name in it (obvie-since u'll be doin half the story) hehehe ^_^ xx**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After awhile of searching we found a shop that actually sold a proper hair dye. Tori told me to buy red hair dye-a complete bright red! But, since I can trust Tori (I think) I agreed. So next thing I know we're back at the motel in the bathroom, with Tori helping me with the dye.

'Whoa Girl! You gonna knock those boys off their feet!' Tori exclaimed after revealing the hair.

'Wha-lemme see!' I turned towards the small grimy mirror in the bathroom and-wow! If I say so myself-It didn't look bad, in fact it looked kind of cool. We walked out of the bathroom, where Aunt Lauren was waiting, she took one look at my hair and her mouth gaped open.

'Ch-Chloe? You look beautiful and-different!' Aunt Lauren gushed. Without warning Kit, Simon and Derek walked in and all three did a double take.

'Wha-? Is that you Chloe?' Simon asked, squinting my way, as if he doesn't recognize me. Well I guess he doesn't since the red dye makes me look totally different and cool all at the same time.

'Yeh it's me'. I answered, looking towards Derek, who has his green eyes on me and his mouth gaped open, seeing that I caught him gawping at me, he quickly snapped his mouth shut. At that Tori giggled, and Simon looked at his brother, shook his head in disbelief then sat himself down on one of the beds, with a grin still on his face.

'Is it bad?' I whispered to Derek, when we were away from their prying ears.

'What? No, you suit it. Your beautiful Chloe.' Derek said, he lifted my face upwards and leaned down, I went on my tip-toes and as soon as our lips brushed, we heard someone clearing their throat, and I heard someone snickering behind me. Derek, just growled deep in his throat, as if fed up off getting interrupted, every time (which I don't blame him). We turned towards the person who cleared their throat, my face flushed, and I saw Kit looking at us as if for the first time, Aunt Lauren looked at us sympathetically, whilst Tori and Simon were both trying (and failing) to hold in their laugh-I see why they are related. We took our seats next to Simon and waited for Kit to begin telling us what we do next.

'So-erm, Yeah.' Kit started 'we will rescue them as you know, but after that we will be going Tennessee next, hopefully, we'll be able to find more kids like you to save.'

'Will we destroy or try and hinder some EG labs on the way?' Tori asked, hopefully.

'Well, it's dangerous, but maybe with you guys getting training, we'll start'.

'Cool!' Simon exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air. Shockingly, Aunt Lauren agreed with the destroying of the EG labs on the way. She even looked enthusiastic at the idea, I was shocked, but then again if we just left it, when we know we could have stopped them from hurting others, then we would be eaten away with guilt slowly and painfully. How could we live with ourselves if we didn't at least try to do something?

We passed our times chatting away together about nothing in particular, just being normal, not mentioning the EG, or supernatural. For those few hours I actually felt normal for the first time after months, it was kind of a relief-a big weight lifted off my shoulders. I think everyone felt that way since everyone just seemed care-free, even Tori and Derek was getting along (ish).

When the time came to go back to the Laurel House, we started to feel the fear mingled with excitement. We were scared that we may get caught by the EG, and excited that we were actually doing something to help people, who were genetically modified. We jumped into the new large van, it was more spacious, there were enough space to put our belongings, it also has folding seats, which you can fold up to sit on, or fold down to make more room for storage. The van was a little rusty, but white. Kit was in the driver seat, with Aunt Lauren and Simon at the front. I, Derek and Tori took the back seat. Tori's eyes shone with exhilaration and mischief. Derek, being Derek looked a bit worried but even with his wolf instinct he couldn't suppress the excitement in his bright green eyes that shone bright. Simon turned in his seat gave us thumbs up, his eye glinting with so much exhilaration, that it was almost contagious. The van neared the Laurel House, but we kept moving until we were right behind the house, but Kit parked few houses away. We couldn't keep our excitement-our first rescue mission, we jumped out of the van and quietly (Derek shushing us every now and again) and slowly progressed towards the Laurel House.

**Please leave reviews! :) x**


	8. Chapter 7Mike's POV

**Chapter 7-Mike's POV**

I was hungrily gulping down my 'drink', which I have every now and then, I had my eyes closed and head tilted back to get the last drop down my oesophagus to quench my thirst, I didn't have to have my eyes open to see the disgust on my friend, Adam's face, I already saw that once and that face was imprinted into my minds eye. He knows I don't want to drink it, but have to drink it to survive. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Adam; I snapped my eyes open and turned towards him, still with the bag of scarlet 'drink' bag in my hand. I looked at him, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking out the window, I turned towards the window and saw someone (I have night vision like Adam) was looking at us through binoculars. I looked down at my hand holding the blood bag, and as if realizing what _it_ actually contains, I threw it away in disgust.

'He saw you drinking' Adam gestured towards where the bag fell 'that'. Even though he saw me drinking many times before-literally all his life, he still hasn't got over the fact that his best friend has to drink _that_ to survive.

'I-' I swallowed the bile that was starting to rise up my gullet and tried again, 'I didn't know the nosy neighbours will be spying through their window'.

'He's not a neighbour'. Adam said simply.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean that house was put up for sale for some time and that the house is abandoned!' He hissed.

'What? Then who's that?' I gestured towards the window.

'He's a-' Adam then took a long sniff, 'I can't tell what he is, but-'

'But what, Adam?' I was getting impatient with him now.

'They're all supernaturals'. He concluded, nodding his head slightly as if agreeing with his own answer.

'You mean like us?' I may have the same speed, stamina, strength as Adam does, but the senses differ a little. I could distinguish people, when am close, Adam can do that from few feet away. Same with the hearing, I can hear better than a human, but Adam can hear a whisper conversation from few feet away. I looked out the window, then I faced Adam, who was now looking even more worried.

'They're heading this way, they know were all genetically modified, if we meet them we can escape with a little help from them. Then we can go and get Sam'. I thought about it, I felt a little hand of guilt crawling up my back-_you're going to use them_. Yes, we're going to use them to save Sam from the lab he was taken to. I guess your thinking why didn't we go before, well we were raising our money (money we get for behaving) to get the essentials; food, bus/train ticket to get far away from here as possible, now that we have enough money to last us a week or so-if we join up with the other group (if they're runaways as well that is) then we can survive-or so we hope. We headed downstairs quietly, I typed in the code to get the back door open. The back door opened up to small area with patches of grass here and there. There was a half moon shining down on us, as if there to reassure us that she's there to watch over us. We stood apart, waiting.

Finally we heard some scuttle on the other side of the wall, they scaled over the wall then jumped down as if they have practice on climbing over walls. The big guy just jumped over the wall as if hopping over a little stream. They all stood there for a second then the short guy with black hair strode to the front-he was Asian, but then the big guy strode over and took his place in front of the Asian man-protectively. The others all stood around him, all waiting.

'I'm Mike' I said 'and this is Adam' I gestured towards Adam, who didn't bother acknowledging them.

'Nice to meet you Mike, and you too Adam.' The Asian man standing a little behind the larger guy said, he then half turned and faced his group and introduced them one by one, they mumbled hi and smiled.

'Do you know what you are?' the girl called Tori asked. She had short black hair, which sort of stood on end, but made her look hot, and shiny mischievous brown eyes.

'Yep...I'm what you call...erm a-'I stopped suddenly aware that Adam was giving me a look that says do-you-really-want-to-tell-them-what-you-are, I stopped abruptly.

'A what?'I turned towards the Asian boy (Simon-I think he's called) with blonde hair, who spoke up.

'That's not important' Adam snapped, without looking at them. I sort of felt sorry for them, they were only curious, if I was in their shoes I would've done the same thing.

'Ok...so what about others, do the girls know about their supernatural powers?' This time a woman spoke up; she was petite with blond hair, I think her name was Lauren or something.

'Well I guess so.' I answered hesitantly, not wanting to be specific, in case Adam goes mad if I did. Suddenly the direction of the wind changed, and it blew their way, carrying our scents, which made the big guy called Derek stiffen.

'One of you smells like cat.' Derek said with a growl. My whole body stiffened. The guy called Kit who up until now, stood behind the big guy dragged him backwards by the crook of his elbow. He was confused but followed suit without a fight. Once Kit was satisfied of the distance between Derek and us, Kit walked back to the front.

'What's going on?' Simon asked looking back and forth from Derek, me and Kit, perplexed.

'What are you?' Kit demanded. I turned my head towards Adam, almost pleadingly, but not getting any reaction from him, I turned back to them, suddenly wishing I was somewhere else; I cleared my throat and started to explain.

'V-v-vampire?' the small petite girl squeaked out, with her black (dyed?) hair billowing in the wind.

'A what?' Tori shrieked out, and then just as quickly covered her mouth, probably looking around to see if anyone heard.

'Yep.' I nodded. Pretending to be all confident and trying not to show that admitting what I was, was making me nervous.

'So it was a bag of blood you were drinking, when I looked through the binoculars.' Simon announced, proud to be right, and then realizing what he just said turned an unhealthy pale. I just nodded again, slowly.

'What?' this time it was Derek who has shrieked, or growled more like. The woman called Lauren looked as if she was on the verge of toppling over, the petite girl named Chloe went over to her, and they both supported each other. Derek must have sensed that both Chloe and Lauren were on the verge of falling over, because in a flash he was behind them supporting them both.

'B-bu-but I thought they didn't do vampires?' Lauren said, her voice quavering, after a minute of awkward silence.

'Well, yeh...but some smart ass scientist thought that it would be good idea to genetically modify a half bred vampire behind Cabal's back.' I answered his suddenly my voice filled with venom-venom? How ironic.

'Oh, my' was all she could say, looking horrified.

'So y-you're a vampire?' Tori asked, stuttering. I really couldn't see her stuttering, so she must be really freaked out.

'Yes'. Then Adam said-no not said, _thought_ it, he sent me images of one of the nurses getting up-you see he can send telepathic messages with words or pictures. I whipped my head towards Adam so fast if I wasn't a vampire my head would have dislocated, 'What? Are you sure?' I hissed. Adam didn't look a bit fazed by this and just shrugged, then he turned and walked back to the house. I then turned towards the others and told them we had to go, and so did they. I then headed for the back door, leading to the Laurel house. Then I remembered about them mentioning something about running away, when they were across the street in the abandoned house. 'Meet us here tomorrow night, same time-I think it's high time we left this house.'

'Are you going to tell the girls?' Kit asked.

'Of course, Adam wouldn't leave without them.' I said turning away again. I heard them mumbling then they jumped the wall and disappeared, just as the nurse was coming down the stairs, that's when we used our skills of speed to our advantage, we were in bed before the nurse reached the bottom stairs.

After awhile Adam said that the nurse has gone back to bed and it was alright to relax. I sat up on my bed and leaned on the old creaky headboard.

'I asked them to come tomorrow at the same time, so we can escape, do you they'll come?'

'I don't know, but if they do, we better be ready'.

'Can we trust them?' I asked, but Adam just shrugged at that saying he honestly doesn't know, but we had to take that risk, it's not like we get visits from rescuers everyday.

**Please leave reviews :) x**


	9. Chapter 8 Mike's POV

**Chapter 8-Mike's POV**

I couldn't sleep after that ordeal, the thoughts of being rescued just kept spinning around my head, making me feel dizzy. I looked over at Adam, who fell asleep as soon as he put head to pillow; he was stirring in his sleep now-natural instinct to get up at sunrise. I looked out the window and saw the first ray of sun shine peeking through the horizon hesitantly, as if asking permission to rise. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, before Adam had the chance.

After I washed, I headed downstairs for breakfast, where already, Sarah, Sally and Lia -oh and Rita, were in the kitchen setting up the table and getting the breakfast ready, with Nurse Martha. Nurse Martha was a young woman who wasn't as strict as the others. Sarah, who's sixteen, is tall, slim with long brown hair tied in a pony-tail. She has green eyes, which glints with intelligence. Sally, who is also sixteen, is average height, with short blonde curly hair which just passes her shoulders. She has bright blue-green eyes. Lia is the youngest and the smallest in this group, she's fourteen nearly fifteen; she's petite with shoulder length dark brown hair. She has large brown bambi-like eyes, she's Sam's younger sister. Sam used to be here as well, then one night he was taken-'transferred'-to another place. All we know is that Sam is still alive; because of constant telepathic messages Sam and Adam keep sending and receiving. Sometimes, I still think it's too good to be true, Sam being still alive and all, I mean for all we know some of the super naturals are _making_ us think that Sam is still alive, by sending these telepathic messages, but I wanted to keep this thought to myself. It's like if I expressed my thoughts then it would come true. When I headed for my usual seat Rita, who's the same age as us, sixteen, a tall slim cheer-leader-type bumped into me, she turned her icy blue eyes to me.

'Gawd, Mike you don't have to bump into me to touch me, you know' she remarked in what she must think her seductive voice. She then flipped her long black hair and shimmied away towards her seat. I took my seat opposite Lia, who had her nose in a book, as usual, slowly nibbling at her toast. Sally sat next to Sarah, they were both chatting away. Rita sat at the other end, glaring at Sarah and Sally, ignoring her plate of food. Adam came in at that time and took his seat next to me; he already started to scuff down his food. I looked down at my plate which had two toast and scrambled eggs on top, I slowly started eating. Vampires didn't really had to eat to survive, but sometimes I miss food-I used to be normal until the day I 'died'. It was before I have found out what I am and what my parents have done to me by genetically modifying me. My mother was human, and my father was a vampire, they both heard about the EG, lowering the risk of off springs becoming supernatural, and since mother wanted her child to have a normal life she agreed to go through with the genetic modification. This didn't work out well, since I was showing symptoms of being a vampire. My mother got worried and took me to see a old man called Dr. Davidoff, but mother must have figured out how dangerous the EG are, since she took me and ran along with father. But the EG caught up with us after years of running, I watched as they have murdered my mother and father in front of me, that was the day I 'died'. They shot me, which of course made me 'rise'. The next thing I knew I'm held up in here in Laurel House. They told me I was delusional and that me seeing my parents' death has made me 'fantasize' about how they died to help get over the grief-as they keep telling me. But, of course, I knew the truth, especially after I started getting cravings for the red stuff. That's when I met the others; Adam, Sarah, Sam, Lia, Sally and...Rita (unfortunately). We all figured that the house we are kept in is owned by the same group of people that genetically modified us. Telling us that we were all delusional and 'ill', shoving medicines down our throat and having sessions with Dr. Vote, a bald, short, bulky psychiatrist with small dark beady eyes.

Once we finished our breakfast we went our way to our 'class'. We were all in the same room, with same assignments. The only ones who got different assignments to us are Lia and Sam, if he was here that is. Sam is the oldest being seventeen and all. We sat in our seats, with our work set out in front of us. The desks only held one chair, so we couldn't really sit together in one table, although we can sit near the people we want to talk to, not that we get many chances since we have Mrs. Jacks keeping her eyes on us, supervising our work and helping us when we need it. She's a strict old woman with eyes of a hawk and long nose. She has her glasses perched on her nose all the time. Her grey hair always tied in a tight bun, pulling her facial features in a permanent up-side down frown.

The class finishes at 4: oo, I looked up at the wall clock which was painstakingly slow at reaching 4:00. I inwardly begged it to hurry up. When it did we rushed out of the class, and headed downstairs to Nurse Martha.

'Martha? Can we go out to the back?' I asked.

'Of, course!' She walked over to the door, typed in the code and ushered us out.

When we saw Nurse Martha walk back inside we sat near the back, all the while Adam filling them in about what happened last night and that we were escaping tonight.

'Are you sure we can trust them?' Sarah asked.

'I don't know, but I ain't gonna sit here any longer, being forced to take pill that we don't need'. Adam said, shrugging.

'So we have to get packing then, don't we?' Sally asked, walking back to the house.

'Yeh, but take turns packing, or else we'll get caught'. I warned.

'Hey! Pack mine, you know, just the essentials. You know me well enough to pack mine' Sarah half shouted, half whispered.

'Okay' she waved without looking back. I looked over at Lia, she was quiet, but then she's always quiet.

'What's up?'

'Nothing' she shook her small heart-shaped face, making her hair swivel side to side, she then got up and told us she was going to go and try and distract Nurse Martha, whilst Sally packed her bag and Sarah's. Sarah looked at her watch and said she has her session with Dr. Vote in five minutes, so she went off.

'Do you think it's a good idea to go tonight?' I asked still unsure.

'Well yeh and no, but-' Adam stopped mid sentence I was going to ask why; when I got the tingling feeling telling me someone is here. It's one of my skills that comes with being a vampire, I sense when someone living is near. Then a second later Rita sauntered towards us.

'Hey, what you guys doing?' I inwardly sighed and looked towards Adam, who was holding in his laugh, but failing.

'What's so funny, Adam?' She asked, using her icy blue eyes to good use to turn it into a deathly glare, but it had no effect on Adam, since now he was biting his bottom lip, his eyes watering, trying hold the laugh in. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Rita.

'What do you want?' I asked my voice bored, bored of her chasing after me, bored of her not giving up on her tailing after me even after I turned her down so many times; she just won't get the message through her thick head, but then Adam said it's not that she doesn't get the message, but that she won't accept the message. He told me that Rita thinks am playing hard to get. Pffft. Yeh right. Like I have time to play hard to get with a girl like her, I mean am not saying she's not pretty, in fact she is-it's just she's not my type, she's too big headed, thinking she's the hottest girl in the world.

'Urgh, fine! Don't tell me what you're doing, am going' and with that she stalked off. Thank God! I sighed in relief. After she went, Adam couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst in to laughter.

'What's so funny?' I asked, even though I already knew why he was laughing.

'It's her, she never gives up!' He answered after he calmed down.

When the sun started to set, we headed back inside; Adam went upstairs to pack his bag, whilst I headed for my session with Dr. Vote.

**Hope you like the story, again, please leave reviews I love reading them, enjoy! :) x**


	10. Chapter 9 Lia's POV

**Chapter 9-Lia's POV **

I was shocked to hear that the guys have actually met more people like us, just last night, but were the people they met telling the truth? Can we trust them? Are we going to rescue Sam from the EG lab? All these thoughts were spiralling round my head whilst I was packing my bag, Sally came in to my room telling me She has finished packing her and Sarah's bag, and that I should pack mine whilst Sarah keeps the nurses busy, and Sally went off to keep Rita busy. I was put into the room with Rita, she was mean, always sneering at me, tripping me over all the time, but the most scariest time was when she pushed me down the stairs, that's when Sam, my brother, got mad at her, she wasn't even punished and Sam was taken away-'transferred-to-a-better-environment' as they call it, the thought made me shiver involuntarily. I pushed the thought back and went back to packing some foods I have snatched when I was distracting Nurse Martha in the kitchen by chatting with her. She was the nicest nurse, always smiling and laughing, I felt a bit guilty that I was snatching food, every time Nurse Martha turned her back on me, but I kept telling myself I had to.

I already have money saved up, like everyone else (apart from Rita-who spends it on make-up). I already packed some clothes; two pairs of t-shirts, jumper, two pair of pants and three pairs of underwear, I packed the food at the top and side pockets. Tonight am going to sleep in layers, so that when we do go tonight, I'll be warm with layers on. I put my shoes, which I grabbed on the way upstairs and now shoved under the bed. I heard foot steps on the stairs I quickly grabbed my bag-heart hammering-and shoved it under the bed along with my shoes, I pretended to be cleaning my part of the room; in Laurel House your not allowed to 'laze' about, you have to do some activity, whether work, chores or sport. The door to my room opened and in came the evil ice queen Rita.

'What are you doing you little creep?' she sneered.

'Cleaning'

'Hmm'. She said, she grabbed her jacket, which lay in to of her bed and stalked out. I sighed in relief, after she went out. I thought I was going to get caught, just then. I guess she slipped from Sally's distraction. Just then, Sally came in, out of breath.

'Did Rita come this way? I couldn't keep her distracted for long, I'm sorry. Did she catch you though?' I shook my head, she let out her breath, which she must have been holding. She then said she was going back downstairs, since Mike has finished his session it was now her turn. I followed suit.

I found Sarah chatting happily away with Nurse Martha who was now making dinner. Nurse Terry, was in the living room, he doesn't stay here he leaves after dinner. He was also nice when he's in the right mood. He's tall and slim with bright blue eyes and sandy brown hair, with a hint of grey at the corners. He has long fingers that are good at playing the piano. We heard him play the piano many times; we had a small old piano in the corner of the living room, which he was cleaning right now. He must have heard me coming in, he turned around and gave one of his smiles-he must be in a good mood.

'Hello, Lia.' He said his voice all cheery.

'Hello'. I said.

'Do you want to help me tidy the living room up?'

'Sure!' I said and walked over to him where he had cleaning supplies near him in a small basket. I put some gloves on (it's a priority to put on gloves in Laurel House) grabbed a window cleaner and a cloth, and walked over to the window which needed a good scrub, with a window cleaner in one hand and cloth in the other I started scrubbing.


	11. Chapter 10Mike's POV

**I apologise profusely, you guys *hangs her head in shame* please forgive me for not updating sooner, don't kill me :'( I was just sooo caught up in stories/one shots oh, and not forgettin the song-fics that are uploaded to this site, they're ALL sooo goood :)! **

**Chapter 10-Mike's POV**

I walked out of Dr. Vote's office and bumped nearly bumped into Sally, who was sort of out of breath.

'Er, you ok?' I asked giving her a quizzical look.

'Uh-huh' with that she nodded her head like one of those bobby-heads you put in your car. Before I could ask her anymore Dr. Vote came out of his small office and called in Sally. She headed for her session without another backward glance. I headed for the 'media' room, where I found Adam sitting on the love seat channel surfing. The 'media' room isn't really that big, there was a medium sized window (locked of course) looking out into the front part of the Laurel House. The small T.V was set in front of the window, the old red worn love seat facing the T.V. There was a small 98' computer in the corner, which none us bother to use, since it takes ages to load. There was also an grand-father-like armchair just to the side of the love seat. I walked over to the arm chair and plopped down.

'You finished packing' I asked

'Yeh, its your turn now, I can do the distractions. we've got an hour till dinner, then after that we've got six to five hours waiting-' he stopped, suddenly alert. Then I heard the footsteps coming towards the 'media' room. I got up and pretended to look at the selections of VCR (yes VCR, no DVD).

'Oh, there you boys are' we looked up and saw that it was Nurse Martha and we gave her our best non-committal look, 'I just came to say that after Sally finishes her session, dinner will be served'. she turned on her heels and walked off. We both let out a sigh of relief.

'So you were saying'. I asked after the footsteps receded.

'I was going to say we have six to five hours left until they come. So, what's our plan? Do we just walk out with them?' _An excellent question_, I thought. 'So what do we do? Do the girls know what they have to do?' Adam asked.

'Erm, we just 'walk out with them', as you nicely put it, after that we'll do-' I shrugged 'whatever, we'll make plans after we es-go. I've already told the girls that we're setting out at two. We'll go out the back, scale the wall and la-di-da-di-da...and hope for the best.'

'So, we go out the back, scale the wall and la-di-da-di-da and hope for the best?' He asked incredulously.

'Yep, pretty much'

'We're dead' he muttered under his breath, but of course I heard him and gave him my best reassuring smile. Maybe it wasn't so reassuring, since he slumped down more into the love seat. I don't know how long we sat there sulking, it was probably 10 minutes or something, but it felt age. I got up and headed for our room, where I started packing, hoping against hope that everything will work out, just fine.

At dinner, we sat eating as much as we can, without making it obvious that we were actually, probably, most definitely having our last proper meal. Although, the nerves were not helping with keeping the food in, but we still forced it down our throat; which Adam wasn't having trouble with; he always eats. We all headed to our rooms, where we synchronized (I always wanted to say that) our watches and tried to get some shut-eye, before the alarm goes off at 5 minutes till two.

I woke with a start and feeling a little dazed tried to find the source of the noise; my watch was beeping away. I turned it off, and saw that Adam was already getting up; grabbing our bags, shoving our feet into our shoes (we already had socks on, and extra layers of clothes), grabbed our jackets and hastily (but quietly) made our way downstairs. The girls were already waiting nervously for us standing near the back door. I typed in the code and we all rushed out of there as if the building was on fire.

**Please *gets down on her knees and begs* leave reviews, it will be much obliged! ^_^ x **


	12. Chapter 11Chloe's POV

**Again I profusely apologize, coz now I have squeezed in alot of STUFF into this CHAPTER-so, a lil heads up there. ¬_¬ hehehehehe *Guilty***

**Oh, and I was wonderin if I should do a song-fic or something I mean I was listenin to this song, n I immediately thought about Chlerek (Chloe's n Derek's luurvee 4each other)—BUT, its ur CHOICE if u say it's a good idea then I'll do it. (See u guys r my boss!-I let u boss me around-am soooo generous hehehehehe XD) ok, am babblin, had too much sugar...on with the story! ^_^... **

**Chapter 11-Chloe's POV **

We were near the wall when Derek suddenly shushed us. We strained our ears and only heard the wind whispering through the night. Then we heard some shuffling at the other side of the wall, as if someone was climbing over it. Before we could act, a head full with long brown hair peeked out and gracefully climbed down, with the other two who followed suit. After a second the two guys from last night jumped down from the wall. We all stood there for a second, then Kit nodding his hello towards the new group, signalled us to all head for the van and the new group followed. I was actually hoping for some action on this rescue mission, but I was disappointed (I guess I wasn't the only one, since Simon's, Derek's and Tori's shoulder slumped), don't get me wrong, I should be happy that nothing happened, I am-happy, I mean. I'm just a little disappointed, oh well.

We piled into the van and Kit, sitting in driver's seat drove on, we were still a bit tensed, not ready to be fooled into thinking we got away with it, so we were all quiet, until hours of driving later Kit got us to a secluded area where he parked the van, and we all piled out.

I felt the breeze caressing my face, as I stood to the side of the van, I didn't really take in the sceneries when we were on the road, but now that I looked around I can see that Kit went off road at some point, maybe into a dirt track that lead here; we were standing in a large clearing of a forest, with tracks leading ahead, and tracks leading back the way we came. The sky was turning a little grey and pink, signalling its start of a new day. Kit was still in the driver's seat and told us to wait whilst he goes and hides the van.

None of the new group came over and introduced themselves to us, and we didn't go over there either, too nervous and cold to do anything, so we patiently waited for Kit.

'Right' we all jumped, not expecting to see Kit smiling at us. 'introductions, properly this time' he said before anyone can interrupt. So we all went and gave them our names, and what our supernatural ability is. A few seconds later, Mike opened his mouth to say something, when he got interrupted by a girl, who stepped forward, with long brown hair and green eyes, which glinted in the moonlight.

'Hi, I'm Sarah' we mumbled our hellos, 'and I'm a tempestras half-demon, I can control the wind, rain, and lightning'. She then gestured to the blond girl, 'and this is Sally she's a gelo half-demon, she has the power of ice and can freeze whatever she wants' at that the girl called Sally blushed, ducked her head and mumbled her hello. We all stood there with our mouth gaped open, we never heard of these types of powers before, but Kit looked a little shocked, but other then that was unfazed by the different types of powers they were naming. I guess Kit shouldn't really be shocked, he probably has heard of these powers before, hell; he probably even met people with those supernatural abilities. 'And-' she gestured to a girl with wide eyes and dark brown hair, 'this is Lia, she's a nature witch, which means she uses nature to her advantage'. Lia who looked shy and quiet from the start nodded her hello and went back to studying the ground/shoes.

'Ok, we already know Mike and Adam, although we know Mike's power we don't know Adam's power. Yet'. Kit finished.

'Your right, Adam?' Mike turned towards his friend with his eyebrows raised, the girls also turned towards him.

'What?' Adam said ambiguously.

'Your. Super. Natural. Ability'. Sarah said enunciating each word as if speaking to a four year old child. At that Adam glared at Sarah, and then slowly, faced us.

'You already know my name', he paused half shrugging, he looked down at his shoes; he shook his head as if he can't believe he's doing this, 'I'm a-look my mum was a werewolf and my dad was a telepathic demon-my powers are sort of messed up'. He finished in a rush, after that he looked up as if daring us to say something.

'Well...that's new'. Kit said hesitantly; obviously shocked.

'Wait, what? We have another _dog_ in our group?' Tori said disgustedly, turning her nose. Which just made her get a glare from Derek, me, Simon and the new member of our group (I think, they'll stick with us) Adam.

'Tori, none of that please', Kit said in his warning tone without turning. 'What do you mean by 'messed up'?'

'I have the heightened senses, they're fine. I have speed, but the difference is that I can send and receive telepathic messages from people I'm connected to'.

'Right, what do you mean by 'connect'?'

'Erm...the people I-' before he could finish Derek interrupted.

'People in your pack'. He said gruffly.

'Yeh, pack'.

'Huh. I didn't know I was in your pack'. Sally commented. Which Adam rolled his eyes at.

'Wait, are you going to go through then change?' I asked.

'Erm...I don't know'. He said shrugging.

'Right, guys, we need to go and find a place to rest for awhile, then-' someone cleared their throat we all looked towards Mike, who stood there looking a bit sheepish.

'Erm, we're planning on breaking into an EG lab and rescuing our friend'.

'Cool! Can we help them dad? We can destroy another EG lab, while we're at it'. Simon asked excitedly.

'Yeh, it will be cool, and we'll be able to hinder the Cabals'. Tori said, agreeing with Simon, which must have shocked Kit (I don't blame him we were shocked too), but after a second of hesitation he looked towards us uncertainly.

'Er, I don't know. It's just you guys didn't get enough training and' he held up his hand to stop Tori from speaking and went on, 'if we don't succeed we'll be caught by the Cabals'.

'What if we do succeed?' Simon said determinedly.

'I'll think about it, right now we need sleep'. Kit said in his don't-argue-with-me voice.

This time we decided to 'camp' out. So we all huddled into one corner of our new shelter (Derek, Mike and Adam-went and found this place hidden to the naked-eye) and fell asleep, wrapped around our blankets, and warmed by our layers. Also we were sheltered from the wind and rain, since the shelter was like a hollowed out cave.

**Thanking EVERYONE who read and or reviewed, n that, thanks to u guys *voice breaks, tears starts* gave me the motivation to write on! :') x **


	13. Chapter 12 Chloe's POV

**Am soo sorry I haven't bin able to update, da thing is I hve bin a lil busy lately...n with the writer's block as well...any1 with suggestions for the story please PM me/review LOL Thnk you :) x **

**Chapter 12-Chloe's POV**

As dawn broke, everyone slowly woke up as if reluctant to face another day of running; rubbing sleep from their eyes and stifling their yawns, we packed our stuff back into bags and headed back to the van.

As the van emerged from the slightly dark forest that my eyes were adjusted to, the sudden bright glare of the sun made my eyes water. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the van and saw bleary eyed supernaturals, looking straight ahead with grim, but determined expressions. Derek was sitting next to me; he took my small pale hands in his large hands and gave a reassuring squeeze. I looked at him and got caught in his bright emerald green eyes that always makes me fascinated and feel safe. Simon and Tori were arguing away as usual, about what to have for breakfast and where we should be heading. The new group of supernaturals were mostly quiet, apart from Mike who was chatting away animatedly with Kit, at the front seat, Aunt Lauren joined in as well voicing her opinions. The others were at the back, sitting quietly.

Once the van stopped in front of a small McDonald's restaurant, everyone piled out with our hungry, grumbling stomach; all growling in unison, which would've been comical if we weren't on the run and starving.

After our stomachs were satisfied with the breakfast, we headed out of the restaurant and into the van, where Kit drove us to a safe house that he knew was available, it was few hours away from our current location, so on the way we chatted to the new group about normal things like their favourite hobbies; to get to know them better.

'So what do you like to do Chloe?' Sarah asked.

'Well, I-I like movies, but I would like to be a screen writer or a director, you know, that's where movies comes to life'.

'Really! Cool, I would like to be on screen!' Sally exclaimed enthusiastically, throwing her arms up in the air, which made Adam duck and Sarah glare at her friend, who nearly smacked her in the face with her hand.

'Watch it Sally, before you take out someone's eye.' Adam growled; giving the trademark werewolf scowl at the same time. This made all of us burst out laughing, even Derek who chuckled, making Sally blush and look every bit sheepish as she can get. After we all started sharing our hobbies and little adventures, the mood lightened quite allot.

After awhile, the van stopped in yet another Victorian style house of three floors and an attic; to be honest it was allot similar to the safe house that Andrew took us to. Thinking of Andrew made my stomach churn in anxiousness. It seems I wasn't the only one Derek kept shifting his bag from one shoulder to the other. Tori was biting her lips so hard I wouldn't be surprised if it bled; and Simon kept looking around as if expecting someone to jump out of the bushes surrounding the house with guns pointed at us at any second.

We grabbed our belongings and trudged up the porch stairs to the house. Once inside I can see that the small, narrow hallway lead to a living room, and connected to that was the kitchen. The stairs were on the other side of the small narrow hallway, leading to one bedroom on the first floor, with one bathroom and the second floor consisted of three bedrooms and a bathroom. The third floor however had another set of three bedrooms and only one en suite bathroom. We all went our way to claim our rooms. The first floor was taken by Kit. Tori and I ended up with the room in the end, between the one of the bedrooms and a bathroom; on the second floor. Our room was closest to the bathroom, which I was glad about, and seeing Tori she was too. The other room was taken up by Sally and Sarah. The third room was the smallest room on the second floor, and Leah claimed it before anyone else could. The third floor was where the guys started to argue, about the en suite bathroom, which Kit has refused to give to any of them. So the room with the en suite was given to Aunt Lauren, who appreciated it allot. The other two rooms were taken by the guys, reluctantly since they have to fight for the bathroom privileges by either going to the first floor bathroom or ours, which we flat out refused to share. The guys grumbled and moaned about the bathroom, but Kit didn't budge one bit saying that they just had to use the bathroom on the first floor.

Straight after the guys got over their little demise, we went downstairs towards the kitchen and sat around the large island; talking about what to do next and how we were going to help in rescuing Sam, Leah's brother from one of the Edison Group labs, which was located in another town in Ohio.

**Please leave a review :) x **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, I didn't get to edit this (which I never done before in my whole life), sooo...most of it must be just babbles (I wouldn't know-I haven't read it...) **

**Warning: I might end the story here because I have hit the BIGGEST writer's block EVER! :'( (please don't hate me) *runs and hides in a corner* but if I get new ideas from anyone *points her fingers specifically towards you* I may add to the story...IF you guys want me to finish this story, but then again if you readers don't want anymore added to this story then its fine! :) x**

**Chapter 13-Chloe's POV**

'So?' Derek asked in his usual rumbling voice.

'So, we first get some layouts of this lab, and the information on security before we storm the place. Obviously'. Tori replied in her usual no-nonsense voice.

'Where do we get the layouts of the labs and the information of the security from?' Aunt Lauren asked voicing all of our concerns.

'Heh. That's where our sorcerer friend Sam comes, he'll send us the plan and security information through telepathically, which Adam will relay to Lia who will draw out the layout like a blueprint, then after that we can plan our next move'. Mike answered. Proudly.

'Please tell me this sorcerer guy Sam is not more advanced than I am' Simon muttered under his breath which unfortunately everyone heard; whilst repeatedly bashing his head onto the island we're sitting around. At that Tori smirked her most evil smirk (which, I have to admit scared the bejeezus **(A/N did I spell that right?)**out of me), but never the less amused me all the same, Derek gave a sympathic look his brother's way; whilst Kit's feelings were both amused and sympathic at the same time; both emotions fighting for dominance.

'You know, I'll train you right, son?'

'Urgh, even with training I can't seem to get anything right'. Simon replied with defeat.

'Oh, you'll get there one day.' Tori said in her most sarcastically encouraging voice with a smirk.

'Tori!' I exclaimed, giving her my best leave-him-alone glare, which I must admit was easy to muster, especially when dating a were-wolf who has the best glares to learn from. I felt bad for Simon he was trying hard, and I mean really, really hard to master some spells, even at Andrew's safe house he tried the hardest I would see it in his face and the set of his shoulders the determination to learn, so that one day his spells can actually help us fight against the Edison Group and the Cabals and if it comes down to it escape the Edison Group's and Cabals clutches.

'Maybe. Not.' Simon muttered with a sag of his shoulders.

'Oh, c'mon Simon, you're a sorcerer. They're really powerful, even more than the witches. You'll get there one day. I mean you have no idea how useless Sam used to be'. Sarah added encouragingly. At that Simon looked up sharply towards Sarah with so much hope in his eyes that it nearly made me cry and laugh at the same time.

'Really?'

'Yep' Lia spoke up in her tiny voice, for the first time, which surprised us so much that we turned towards her, but she already ducked her head down in embarrassment and the curtain of her brown hair covered her face, which I assumed would be tinted scarlet.

'Right so do that.' Nodding, Kit got up from his place and was nearly out the kitchen door, but then he turned around as if he forgot something. 'We'll get the lunch ready. What would you guys want?' Kit asked.

'Erm...Pizza?' We all answered in unison, but sort of turned it into a hesitant question.

So Kit went out to get some pizzas and salad (for Simon), and he left Aunt Lauren in charge, which she took seriously. To avoid Aunt Lauren we all headed upstairs to the attic, which has a large open space, with no clutter/furniture apart from dust rabbits, leaving Aunt Lauren downstairs where she was looking through the web, in her (new) laptop to see if she found anything remotely close to something that will give any information about people who are or were involved in the EG experiments; or if there were anything like a news article that could lead us to EG 'subjects' (which I highly doubt she'll find, but like she so nicely pointed out-it was worth a try). At that Tori snorted and said something like 'more of a waste of time', but I'm not quite sure as to what she actually said.

We all sat around in the middle of the attic in a circle, where we started to chat about how we can break Sam out of the EG lab and how we would hinder their experiments, all the while getting to know them better. Then our conversation drifted from EG labs to what movies we like to watch and what we love to do in our spare time. Simon and Lia, who was hesitant at first, started to share their passion for drawing and how they wanted to become an artists or something close to artists.

'Hey, Lia can help us with our comic that we're doing' Simon declared turning to me, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

'What comic?' Adam demanded, well his voice and scowl made it seem like he demanded it, but I guess that's just normal. A werewolf trait, if you will. _Do all werewolves start off with bad mannerisms or is that just for the werewolf who's DNA has been 'tweaked'? _

'Oh, it's a comic we've been working on. I'm doing the drawing, whilst Chloe here' he gestured his long slender fingers towards me, at which everyone's eyes turned to me, making my cheeks flush, 'does the screen writing'. He finished, rather proudly.

'Ooh, can we see it!' Sally asked her voice raising an octave with excitement; she was practically bouncing now, with her blue-green eyes shining in the half dark attic. Sally's bubbly nature just reminds me of Liz, and thinking of Liz just felt like someone ripped a piece of my heart out and stamped on it, I bit the inside of my cheeks and blinked rapidly to stop the tears from gushing out. I still wished I could have done something to prevent her...death. _I wonder where Liz is. Should I summon her?_ I shoved the thought to the back of my sub-conscious.

_What if I accidentally shove a spirit into a dead body of an animal or human? Anyway Liz must be watching over her nana and her little brother right now. _

I shook the cobwebs of my head and looked up and saw Simon getting up to retrieve his comic, after a few minutes he came back with the sketch book in his hand.

'It's not finished, and it's a rough draft'. Simon confessed, now looking sheepish and less like the confident Simon we knew. This must have shocked not only me, but Derek and Tori also, since their faces were probably mirroring mine. We all looked quite dumbfounded. Tori who recovered first probably wanted to make a snarky comment but was interrupted by a voice telling us that pizza was here.

At that our stomach signalled to us that it was time to feed it, so we all rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where the smell of pizza made me float towards it.

Grabbing a plate and few slices of pizza we took our seats in the living room, which Aunt Lauren was against, but Kit reasoned with her saying we're only teenagers and we needed pizza and T.V, since we don't get these luxuries much nowadays. So Aunt Lauren relented and let us watch T.V and stuff our face with pepperoni pizza and coke.

It was the most natural type of dinner we could have with all the running we're doing. For a long time I actually felt like we were all a big **normal** family, arguing over the remote and what to watch to 'hey! You took an extra slice!'

I was sure I had the most stupidest goofiest grin on my face, but I didn't care, for now I was content, with Derek on my side and the whole crazy supernaturals on the other, oh and Aunt Lauren. I felt normal.

**Please leave a review even if you hate the story :) x **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Ehuh *nervous laugh, runs and hides behind a desk* I am sooo sorrrryyyyy for not updating sooner (My sista (lil siblings r soo annoyin aren't they?) managed to delete the chapters I did-I think she does that by purpose...**

**Anywhoo to apologize I'll update TWO, yes Two chapters! Yay!**

**Oh and THANKS to anonymous for the great idea for the ending (I will use that for the ending-if u don't mind) hehehehe =] **

**Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews and for everyone who faved and are following this story!**

**Me: I'm sorry!**

**Chloe: U lazy old butt, how could u leave these lovely readers waiting!**

**Me: *looks away in guilt and shame*-*mumble mumble* but it was my sister's fault**

**Mike: U r a b-witch, u knw that? Anywho-RosettaEmeraldGreen (long name) does not own DP-or the DP characters only us-the characters she made up...wait a minute we're MADE UP?**

**Me: Okay...hehheh *cough cough* Enough babbling on with the story! **

**Chapter 14 Mike's POV **

Few days went by with us practicing our powers and of us planning the break in into the EG lab and rescue Sam. Kit was training Simon, Tori and Leah with their spells, although Kit didn't know much about witch magic, he knew enough to train Leah and Tori. Simon, on the other hand, was surprisingly improving in his spells. Sarah and Sally also trained with Kit, since he knew more about half-demons then all of us put together. Lauren was going around being the mother hen she was. Always telling us to be careful and scolding us when we weren't. Chloe, being the only necromancer, usually summoned with Derek around, after he finished his training, of course. Me, Adam and Derek joined together to train; getting few cuts and bruises; which wins us a scolding from Lauren.

Kit told us that we will be getting self-defence classes including Lauren (who was not pleased by the looks of it, but agreed nonetheless), Adam already knew self-defence, but he didn't volunteer to teach. So, we were all trained by Kit's sons (whilst Kit took a break from training us or planning our attack against the EG). Derek was teaching us the basics of self-defence. I had to admit, though, learning self-defence from Derek was pretty hilarious. Making mistakes would get us a trade mark scowl and a very frustrated growl from Derek, which I guess I'm not the only one who finds it funny since everyone else would burst out laughing, even Simon would stop what ever he was teaching to laugh, which just makes Derek storm off, followed by a giggling Chloe to calm him down. His scowl even got a laugh from Adam, which was, believe me, rare. First-aid classes were taught by Lauren, learning first aid she says would help us to take care of ourselves more and others who might get hurt, god forbid. (Yeh, I can say god, I can also stand outside in the burning sun without melting, sorry to disappoint you there, oh, and I don't 'glitter' when sun shines down on me. I did hear the fully-fledged vampires get a little burns from the sun but that's about it-no melting-and since I'm half human I can stand heat).

'Hey'. Adam sauntered towards me once we finished one of our trainings, 'you know that girl over there' he pointed towards Tori who was heading inside with the rest of the group. The sun was setting, making the sky give off an eerie orange colour. The breeze rustling the forest leaves softly.

'Er, yeh?' I asked hesitantly, I really didn't know where he was going with this.

'Well I heard her' he stopped, then shrugged his shoulders in a it's-nothing-really, but the smile tugging at his lips and the mischievous glint shining bright in his eyes gave him away. 'Talk about you' he finished.

'What did she say?' I didn't want to ask, but the curiosity got the better of me, I was now a little vexed if not annoyed.

'Oh, you know', he shrugged non-commitally.

'I know what?' Now I was more annoyed then vexed.

'She was talking to Chloe about you'

'Adam would you just spill the beans!' I snapped.

'She thinks you're hot.' At that my face (usually pale, seeing as I'm a vampire and all that) flushed red.

'She does?' My voice sounded a little hopeful, which I tried to hide, but knowing Adam he probably picked up on that already.

'Yep', and with that he sauntered away back inside. After a while I heard Simon call me, so I went inside.

I could not stop looking Tori's way, after Adam has told me _that, _I tried to eat, but my appetite was gone and so I excused myself and headed upstairs. _Does she really like me?_ She called you hot, nothing more and nothing less; don't get your hopes up for that! Ah my inner voice ever so cheery.

I went and plopped down on my bed, Adam slept on the twin bed nearer to the window, with mine being nearer to the door. Simon and Derek shared the other room, whilst Lauren got the room with the en suite. It was a plain white room, with cream coloured curtains hanging on for dear life; it looked like someone was trying to rip the curtain from its railing. The window looked out into the back forest, which surrounded the house. The floor only had one cream coloured rug, the rest covered in brown oak wood. I was going to lie down when a knock came at the door; I sat up straighter and told who ever waited outside to come in.


	16. Chapter 15

**And here's the other one! Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 15-Chloe's POV **

Tori and I went upstairs to our room after we stuffed our self full with pasta, which wasn't normal for Tori who would have had a small portion of it with a side salad. Since we all started getting self-defence classes, not to mention first-aid as well; it kind of increases your appetite.

'Did you see that Mike was staring at you all through dinner?' Tori snapped her eyes up from the floor and stared at me.

'What?'

'I said-'Tori held up her hand to stop me.

'I heard you. He stared at me?'

'Yeh, I think he likes you', I watched for Tori's reaction, which turned to hope, but was quickly covered by a look of non-committal.

'hmm' and with that she got up and walked out of the room. I was going to ask her where she was going or what she was doing when Derek strolled into the room with his gorgeous smirk playing on his face.

'Hey'.

'Hey' I said a bit too shakily. I patted the bed next to me, he sauntered over and sat down.

'So Tori and Mike, huh?' Derek asked with a playful smirk.

'I guess so.' He turned his head slightly to look at me; he put his hand under my chin and slowly tilted my face up. He leaned down to meet me, I closed my eyes waiting and I swear we made our own fireworks when our lips met, it was a soft kiss at first but turned passionate a little later. My inner voice interrupted my fireworks to remind me if the door was closed. I reluctantly pulled back and looked over Derek's shoulder at the door.

The door was opened wide and Kit stood at the doorway looking a little sheepish, he mumbled sorry and said he wanted to talk to Tori and Derek and walked off, without waiting for him. Derek just realizing what happened gave me a quick peck and went after his dad. I was a little disappointed that the kiss had to end, but nevertheless, I could get him cornered later. He owed me. With that thought came the rush of embarrassment. _I can't believe I just thought that! _

After a while I heard Kit calling for Tori and Simon. At that my ears perked up. _Kit wanted to talk to Tori, Derek and Simon? So what? It's probably nothing. _I wasn't too convinced, Kit probably decided it's time to tell them about Tori being his daughter. I stood up and tip-toed out of my room, not the tip-toeing did any good, it was an old house and every where you step the floor boards creak and Sally and Sarah came out of their rooms, they were heading for the living room to watch a movie; they invited me and I said I'll join them later. Leah was already in the living room sitting closely to Adam who was, probably describing the labs layout, whilst she sketched out the map. Mike was also in the sitting room flipping through the channels. I went back upstairs to Kit's room, but I couldn't hear anything (they probably killed each other!) I shook my head off ridiculous thoughts and thought that they might have gone somewhere else to talk, I mean they needed a place to talk privately and with people with super hearing in this house-you'll definitely need privacy. Aunt Lauren was in her room, taking a nap.

I gave up the search and went downstairs and sat down on one of the vacated armchairs. There was a big bowl of popcorn in the middle of the coffee table, the curtains drawn to make it cinema-like.

The movie we were watching was the 'Terminator 2'. Usually I would break down the scenes and see it from the screenwriter's point of view and the director's point of view, but this time I was too worried about Derek, Simon and Tori. What did Kit want to talk to them about? That question kept going round my head getting faster and faster that my head spun.

**Just realized the chapters are a bit short huh...okay then...anywho, what do u guys think will happen next?**

**Is Kit really gonna tell Simon, Derek and Tori that Tori is his daughter?**

**How are they gonna take it?**

**What's going on with Mike and Tori...? Hehehehe :]**

**Anyways review review aaannnnnd review! :) x**


	17. Chapter 16

**OK, so the other two chapters were like fillers, BUT-these chapters (I hope-pray) *prays to every deity out there* you'll enjoy-it's getting close (not too close) to the rescue of Sam from the EG lab, but I have to get Tori and Mike together first, before I do that, so...be patient I cant rush anything-otherwise the story would be too rushed and wont make any sense. **

**I would love to thank everyone who faved and or follows this story! You guys are great! Here's a cyber cookie to you guys! (::) ^_***

**Tori: Eeeek! Me and Mike! **

**Mike: Yay!**

**Derek: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Awwww. Cute ^_^**

**Derek: RosettaEmera-Oh what the hey-REG does not own DP or-me! *Glare***

**Me: Of course not! Hehehehe *runs off and cries***

**Chapter 16-Mike's POV**

The door opened and in came Tori, I wasn't really expecting her to come, and my face probably looked a little gobs smacked since Tori narrowed her eyes at me and glared. _Huh_. I shook my head to clear my thought (which isn't helping with the hot girl in a room with me) and rearrange my face into a passive look.

'Hey.' I said, suddenly feeling a great big lump sitting in my throat, so I swallowed, my mouth going dry (no-I'm not _thirsty_).

She ignored my greeting and sat across from me on Adam's bed, her face was cast down, her short shiny raven black hair falling over her face; which I had the sudden urgency to lightly brush away; but I stopped myself. Then, just as abruptly she snapped her eyes up towards me; dark brown stared at my icy blue eyes. I couldn't look away from her strong defiant gaze and the deep depth of her eyes; it was literally pulling me in. _Oh, man_.

'Hey'. She finally mumbled, shunting her face sideways. I could never imagine Tori mumbling, she was one of those types of feisty girls; ready to do her own battle. I mean I've seen her verbally take down the large wolf (Derek) without, so much as flinching, for god's sakes. If she wanted she could, probably take Derek down in a fight too-that's how feisty she is. Although, I doubt Derek tries to get on her nerves-he literally avoids her like the plague; probably knowing that she'll take him down and kill his man pride.

'Can I ask you something?' She asked so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear her.

'Sure'. She looked up her wide eyes looking straight at mine, unwavering.

'Do you', she stopped, looked down at her shoes, then swallowed, 'do you drink human blood?' The rest came out in a rush, and I really did not expect that question, so I sat there with my eyes wide and my jaw literally touching the floor (am actually quite glad Tori wasn't looking my way, now).

Tori finally raised her eyes slowly, hesitantly as if regretting the question, to meet mine, and the way she looked at me snapped me back to reality.

'Well...', I didn't know how to answer her. _Would she treat me the same? Would she be disgusted?_ To be honest I had no idea, but looking at her now made me want to open up and tell her everything, just let it all rush out before I changed my mind; I stopped myself and only told her what she wanted to know. 'I drink human blood from blood bags,' I stopped and looked up at Tori to see her reaction; I was expecting a look of disgust and maybe a little bit of fear of how unnatural that was, but she gave nothing away, just waited. Waited for me to go on, 'but, I don't drink _it_ from a person directly' I emphasized the _it_ with so much venom, even I flinched. At that Tori let out a sigh of relief, which made my heart (yes, I have a heart, it's just hard to notice the beat because it so faint) beat speed up in hope.

'You don't _want_ to drink the blood, but you _have_ to'. Tori stated, confidently, her small head nodding slowly.

'I can survive long time without drinking than an average vampire, since I'm half bred and all', she nodded, and gave a timid smile, which turned into a mega-watt grin. I felt my lips twitching, on its own accord, and felt myself grinning with her. Whereas her grin was mega-cute (don't tell her that she'll kill me) mine was most likely made me look like an idiot.

'Tori? Simon?' Just then Kit's voice rang out calling for Tori and Simon, she got up gave me another one of her gorgeous smile making my heart skip a beat and walked out of the room closing the door with a quiet click.

If anyone walked in just now, they'll see me sitting there with a great big grin plastered on my face; looking like an idiot, and walk right back out to call the mental hospital to take me away. And I didn't care all I could think about is how Tori looked at me like she _knew_ me, _understood_ me, even, and I really liked that. I don't know why, but there's something about her which makes me want to get to know her better, to protect her from harm. Yes, she's tough, tough as nails; but, she also has her soft, vulnerable side. She may be tough, but she still needs someone to be there for her, to hold her and to comfort her, and I wanted to be that _someone_.

**Get reviewin-for a cyber COOKIE! No reviews-means story ain't good n I have to delete it...which I will (I won't mind doing it) I can't go around writin stories if there are no readers... :) x **


	18. Chapter 17

**Ok, here's the other one I had to write these coz they're important to the story! Okies so, hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 17-Chloe's POV**

I heard rather than saw Tori storming upstairs and slam the door shut, which made us all flinch. Then, before I could go upstairs to ask Tori what was wrong with her, Simon barged passed me (nearly toppling me over), his face set in an angry grimace and his shoulders set in that usual stubborn way. Simon was swiftly followed by Derek, who was grumbling under his breath about 'being such a drama-queen' and how he can see the resemblance between these two 'prima-donnas'. I gave him a small smile and look that says 'are you ok?' He gave me a reassuring nod, although I wasn't convinced, by the set of his shoulders and how he keep clenching and unclenching his fists told me he was, in fact, not ok. Before, I could say anything he turned on his heels and went after his brother. I let out a small sigh and turned to go upstairs, before I reached the top, the front door opened and in came Kit looking tired and dishevelled, so unlike him. He's usually smiling all the time and has the energy of a jittery squirrel (Yep, I'm thinking of Hammy, from over the hedge). He has so much energy, he makes us feel old. I asked him if he was ok, he said he'll live, nothing major. I wasn't too satisfied with the answer, but I went upstairs anyway, towards the room I shared with Tori.

When I walked in I found Tori sniffling quietly in the corner on the floor by her bed, with her knees drawn up. I silently walked to her side and slid down, few centimetres away from her (the girl likes her personal space).

'What's up?' I asked quietly, afraid to break the silence. I don't know why I asked her that; I had a pretty good idea what Kit had told them. Several seconds passed, I thought she wasn't going to answer, but few snivelling and a deep breath later, without looking up she answered, voice muffled by her hands.

'Kit's my dad'. She said simply. My stomach dropped. I wanted Kit to tell her about him being the biological father, heck I nearly went and told her myself. Even still, I felt bad that she found out like this. First her mother was a bitch (I never thought I would call anyone that but, Diane Enright was a bitch-was), she died when we were escaping the EG lab. Her dad (not Kit) betrayed her, and now finding out that she actually has someone left.

Usually people would be happy to hear that, but for Tori who believed that her dad (not Kit) was the real father had betrayed her, it hurt. It hurt her pretty bad, but she's one of those girls who would fall, get up, dust herself off and walk on. She moved on. The father she thought was real didn't work out and now it feels like; '_hey, your mum's dead and was a bitch and your dad betrayed you. You literally lost two parents you knew all your life-but there you go here's another parent for you_'.

'Oh'. Is all I could muster up, since I knew Kit was Tori's biological father, I wanted to tell her, I really, nearly did, but I thought it was Kit's place to tell her, and so I kept my mouth shut.

Although, I didn't believe that Kit could be Tori's dad at first. I mean you get that, hearing it from a shackled up demon. The demon was shackled up at the EG lab, summoned and trapped in by none other than Samuel Lyle-the owner of the Lyle house. He wasn't content with this demon so he went and summoned a much stronger one, which got him killed-or so I heard.

The locked up demon was desperate and wanted me to free her (like freeing a spirit) in exchange of my friends and my own freedom and information on Genesis Project II. I refused the offer at first, but after awhile I had no choice but to agree to the offer. So, from there I learned that Kit was, in fact, Tori's dad.

'Now I know what Andrew meant when he said 'it's good to see you and Simon together'. Tori stated. I nodded remembering the drive to the safe house in an SUV truck; we thought we stole from the EG group, which in fact turned out to be Andrew and his bands of supernaturals. He wanted us to stick around and disband the EG group, but Margaret and Russell had other ideas-I shivered as I remembered the way Margaret killed Gwen and Andrew was dead too. 'I guess that's why mother didn't want me to be with Simon'. Then suddenly, as if realization hit, her eyes widened in horror and she put her hand over her mouth as if to stop the bile from rising inside. 'Oh. My. God!' She got up and was now pacing the room. 'What the hell was I thinking?' she finally shrieked, throwing her arms in the air to emphasize the ridiculousness of herself. 'He's my brother,' she squeaked out the last part, as if she couldn't quite believe it was happening to her. I walked over to her, she was now sitting on the edge of my bed, I sat down next to her. I didn't know what to say, so I absently rubbed her back in a calming gesture, hopefully, to calm her down. Tori slowly faced me her brown eyes wide with horror and mixed with disgust, her beautiful face streaked with half dried tears and her pixie cut dark hair in spikes. Again, I didn't know what to say, so I said the first things that came to my head.

'Yeh, I guess. Are you Ok, though?' I asked hesitantly, afraid she'll throw one of lightning bolts at me, but it seemed to work; if you're not sure what to say then say what comes to mind first, it sometimes works! Without getting incinerated by your best friend (Yeh, Tori and I was close now).

'Yeh, I'll live. God I just can't believe that I went after Si-', she shook her head vigorously; as if to get rid of the thought, 'Kit's nice. Do you think he'll treat me like his own daughter?' To say I was taken aback by the question, was the under statement of the year. I gaped at her for a while, but she still waited there for my answer, so I cleared my throat and told her what I thought.

'Yep, I think Kit will see you and treat you as his own; it will take time, but he'll try. He told you his your biological father didn't he? So, yeh, if he told you that, it means he took accepted you already. Although...,' I stretched the word out and she sat there waiting patiently for me to go on, with a sly smile I did, 'you have to accept Simon _and_ Derek'. Her eyes widened even more (if that was possible) and her mouth gaped open wide.

'Ohhh. You're killing me Chloe'. Tori muttered under her breath, sounding a little defeated. Tori then got up wiped her tear stained face and smiled; a great big smile that actually reached her eyes and made her glow. I couldn't help but smile back. This was going to be fun. Tori has finally got a family (sure, we were like a family before; cliché I know, but still). A real _family_ and she was happy.

**Please leave your lovely peoples' reviews (even a lil flamez), they are appreciated! ^^ x**


	19. Chapter 18

**I do apologize for the late update...I think it's a late update...is it? :x**

**Here's another chapter for you lovely readers! I thought about it and decided not to delete the story (no matter how crap it gets-or is-and will see it through to the end!-I hope...soooo don't hold ur breath) :s**

**Oh-and I think u guys should try:**

'**Never Alone' by xSweetEternityx**

'**Foolish' by Kayka-chan**

'**Reading the Summoning' by walliezinga**

'**Perfect' by Lauren94**

**They're all great stories n tell em' I sent ya! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 18-Mike's POV**

I heard rather then saw Tori barge through the front door and stormed upstairs, probably to the room she shared with Chloe. We all flinched as we heard the tell-tale noise of the door of her room she shared with Chloe slam shut. _Oh, boy_.

Chloe slowly got up and walked out of the living room, probably to see if Tori was ok. Before she could take a step I saw a flash of blonde spiky hair in a red t-shirt and casual jeans flash by the living room door. _Simon_.

Who also trudged upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut, which made us all flinch simultaneously. Simon was then swiftly followed by Derek, who was grumbling under his breath, but with my hearing I was able to pick up what he was saying. In normal circumstances I would have laughed at the werewolf's complaints and occasionally agreeing with him, but this wasn't a normal circumstance, and I was really worried about Tori. _Wait a minute...resemblance?_

I can hear her crying quietly, as if afraid to let her tough-exterior-guard down. My whole body was screaming to get up and go to Tori and gather her up in my arms and hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

Even though I don't know what was upsetting her; I would do anything to keep her from crying, but I held firm, my muscles bunching to keep me from dashing upstairs to Tori, who was now silently mumbling under her breath.

_My Tori, crying. Broken_. I shook my head of the thought. She's not yours, man. I couldn't stand to see Tori broken. My heart bunched and twisted in pain. I gritted my teeth, and refused what I desired; to go to her. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Adam giving me a look that says; _are you ok?_ I turned my head slightly to face him and gave him what I thought was a reassuring smile to say that I was, but from the weird look he gave me meant that he didn't believe me, but he will not ask me questions about it; unless I was ready, which I was grateful for.

I cocked my head to the side to listen for anything else, when I heard the front door open then close. _Probably Kit_. I heard Chloe asking him if he was ok; and Kit answering that he's fine and he'll live in a very tired and defeated voice. As if he couldn't muster up the energy to answer her. It was so unlike Kit that I started to get a little freaked out by the events unfolding in front of me. I heard Chloe, after a slight hesitation then proceeded upstairs, probably to comfort Tori. Although, I wanted to do that myself I told myself that Tori needed someone like Chloe to comfort her right now. And not me. My sub-conscious didn't like the idea but agreed, nonetheless. And so I decided, instead, to eavesdrop on their conversation. Which sort of made my stomach feel heavy in guilt, but I ignored the feeling and listened to them intently.

I couldn't hear properly from here, so I made a lame excuse about having a headache and headed, quietly upstairs and went into the first floor bathroom, which was right under Chloe's and Tori's room. I slid the lock home in the bathroom, walked up to the toilet, placed the toilet seat down and sat. With every move my stomach felt heavier and clenching tighter with the guilt, but like before I ignored the feeling and I tilted my head up and can hear muffled voices of Tori and Chloe.

'Oh. My. God!' I heard Tori shriek and now can hear pacing the room. 'What the hell was I thinking?! He's my brother,' she squeaked out the last part, as if she couldn't quite believe it. _Wait, backup-what? Brother?_ Now I was interested in knowing what was going on. _Did she just find out she had a brother? Who is it? Why does that involve Simon? _Then my mind backtracked, and now I understood. I can't believe Simon and Tori are blood related! They probably had no idea that they were related and was upset to find out the truth, just now. I really couldn't see Kit keeping quite a large secret like that.

'Yeh, I guess. Are you Ok, though?' I heard Chloe ask hesitantly, probably afraid that Tori would hit her with her lightning bolt spell or something; for asking Tori that; I felt my lips twitch into a small smile.

'Yeh, I'll live. God I just can't believe that I went after Si-', she stopped abruptly, and I couldn't believe my ears! She likes Simon?! My hands clenched in to a tight fist and I gritted my teeth in obvious jealous rage. Then I shook my head violently at the thought of Simon and Tori together; nearly giving myself a whiplash. I reminded myself that they were related and would obviously not go out together-it would be disgusting and an act of incest. Still, my hands did not unclench and were held in a tight fist, nails digging in; almost drawing blood. _Adam said Tori likes me._ It should have reassured me that Tori has no feelings left for Simon and that she obviously had no idea of her being related to Simon in any shape or form. But, although these thoughts of reassuring-ness kept going around my head I couldn't shake the feeling of hurt and jealousness.

I wanted Tori for myself and I hated the idea of Tori going off with someone else. _God, possessive much_? If she finds someone who makes her happy, then I will let her go, no matter how much it will hurt me. For her happiness, I will do anything. Whoa! Where did that come from, I hardly know the girl (true, she's fit) and am already talking as if I knew her from a long time ago. The whole thing sounded like something out of a lovey-dovey movie. I shook my head off cobwebs and went back to listening in the conversation taking place above the bathroom.

'...It means he accepted you already. Although...,' Chloe stretched the word out, 'you have to accept Simon _and_ Derek'. At that I could imagine Tori's brown eyes widening.

'Ohhh. You're killing me Chloe'. Tori muttered under her breath, sounding a little defeated, but with a hint of a smile. I could understand why she was happy, I mean I heard she lost her bitch-of-a-mum and had a betraying father, but, now she has a family. An honest-to-god _real _family, who would treat her well, I'm sure. I mean I really can't see Kit treating her any different. Which, I was glad for, since it meant she was doing alright. _Of course she was ok! You knock her down; she'll get up, brush herself off and walk on. That's Tori for you. _I smiled. Then jumped a foot in the air, as I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

I hastily got up, opened the door and nearly walked into Derek, who was waiting outside. I gave him an apologetic smile. The look Derek gave me told me that he knew exactly _what_ I was doing in the bathroom. _Should've flushed the toilet for good measure, but it was too late now_. Blushing from embarrassment, guilt and shame I hurried past him towards my room.

**This chapters a lil longer sooo...there! :P Please review! **


	20. Chapter 19

**Chlerek stuff-I promise! *wolf-whistle***

**Yay! At last, I hear you say! :P-its a way to say sorry for not updating...**

**Am I forgiven...?**

**Anywhoo, I hope you guys enjoy! XD**

**Chapter 19 Chloe's POV**

There was a slight hesitant knock, me and Tori stopped talking abruptly and looked towards the door, thinking that the knock may have been in our imagination. But, another quiet knock came; I walked to the door and opened to see Simon standing outside staring intently at the floor as if the floor would give him answers to his worldly troubles. He looked up when I opened the door and he gave me a hesitant quirk of his lips, looking all but a little sheepish, and his blonde spiky hair, even more disarrayed, as if he's been running his hands through his hair in frustration. Then his eyes went from me to Tori, who was now standing behind me.

'Can I speak to you Tori?' Simon asked hesitantly, as if scared she may refuse or worser (**A/N Is that even a word?**) still throw a bolt at him. Instead Tori turned to me as if to ask 'what's happened to Simon?' I just looked at her and gave her a little shrug. She sighed, then turned to Simon, who was now pleading to Tori with his eyes taking her hesitation as a 'no', Tori gave a nod, then followed him out towards the third floor.

I was about to close the door, when a big shadow fell over me, holding in a girlie yelp, I snapped my eyes towards the intruder. Derek. Although, I managed not to yelp/scream, his look of amusement and the quirk of his lips told me he knew that he has, yet, again, managed to give me a little scare. A mini-heart-attack, if you may.

At his amusement I gave him my best glare, but couldn't keep it up much longer, because he leaned in and gave me small kiss, which I was totally unprepared for, so, being me, I jumped a foot in the air. His deep rumbling laugh filled the room. I motioned for him to come in and closed the door.

'I'm guessing Simon wasn't too happy about Tori being his sister. Then again, I'm not surprised. How are you taking it?' I asked once he was inside and sitting on the edge of my bed, instead of answering he patted the space beside him, I rolled my eyes and went to sit next to him, but he grabbed my wrist and sat me down on his lap, making my cheeks flush an unattractive crimson.

'I'm taking it fine, though I would have preferred a sister who _wasn't_ Tori'. Derek rumbled, emphasizing the _wasn't_. I turned to face him to see if he was telling the truth, the green-emerald eyes looked right back at me taking my breath away. He slowly leaned down (I'm 5 ft, he's 6 ft something, even with me sitting on his lap, he still had some inches above me) to my lips, my heart beating a thousand beats per second (is that even possible, I don't know, but it felt like it). And when our lips touched it was as if the fireworks were going off (cliché, I know). The kiss was slow, soft and tender filled with love. No matter what, kissing Derek was like floating towards the ninth cloud.

He slowly pulled away, as if reluctant, but he kept close, his forehead touching mine. We just sat there staring at each other, and being close to him I couldn't take it any more, I pulled him in for another kiss, his lips twitching up into a smile. The kiss started off slow, but then started to get passionate, as if hungry for more, and all our feelings rushing out into this kiss.

We didn't get much time alone, so the kiss was understandably, filled with so much passion, it was overwhelming. I don't know how, but I ended up lying on my bed, with Derek on top, not even getting up for air. My hands were running through his long shaggy raven black hair, pulling him closer. His lips then moved down to my neck, making me shiver in pleasure at his soft touch, which made him give out a moan and a low growl, vibrating through his whole body. His hands trailing softly up my sides, my shirt was half way up, now. I thought this was _it_. This was _the_ moment. Although, I wasn't planning on it, I was half excited and a little scared. But at the last moment Derek pulled away, breathing laboured like mine, both of our faces red from heat. He ran his hands through his already disarrayed hair, making it stick up more, I had the urge to reach over and brush it back with my hands, but I held back, knowing that if I so much as reach over, we would lose it. Though the hair, which was sticking up, made Derek look a little comical and very cute. I bit the insides of my cheeks to stop myself from laughing.

Derek then looked at me and seeing that I was struggling not to laugh, he raised his eyebrows in question, but then understanding came along and he brushed his hair back into place. He leaned down, gave me a quick peck and a heart-melting smile and walked out, presumably heading downstairs to the kitchen for a snack.

I was quite glad that we stopped, because seconds after Derek went downstairs, and I already fixed my messy hair and pulled down my shirt, which hiked up midway, my Aunt Lauren came in, gave a smile and sat down next to me. If me and Derek were still at it, we both would have been dead, either from embarrassment or killed by Aunt Lauren, although, I say, probably both. Though, my Aunt hasn't caught me seconds ago, my cheeks flushed red, making it brighter, since I was already flushed from before. But, Aunt Lauren didn't seem to notice, or was ignoring that her little niece was blushing brighter than usual for no apparent reason.

'Hey'.

'H-hi'. Curse my stutter.

'I heard about Tori and Simon...are they ok?'

'I-I-I don't know, I think so. I mean Tori was angry at first, but I think deep down she's kind of glad that she _has_ a family, you know? Did you sleep ok?' I rushed out, my voice a little quaky, but Aunt Lauren didn't seem to notice, she was in her own little world. After awhile Aunt Lauren nodded slowly, then she turned and looked at me and gave me a bright smile.

'Yes Chloe, I did. And yes, I see how knowing she _has_ a family can make her happy, after all, just days ago she had no one to call family, except us'. I nodded. 'I'm glad Tori is ok. How are the boys taking it?'

'Erm...Derek seems to be fine with it. I don't know about Simon. He is talking to Tori now though, so,' I shrugged, 'I don't know'. I finished.

'Hmmm', she stood up, then mumbled as if asking herself, 'I should go and see how Kit is doing,' she nodded as if telling herself that she should do that and walked out, closing the door behind her.

An hour later I was lying on my bed listening to my I-pod, when Tori walked in, I jumped up and saw that she was smiling. I pulled out my earphones, and paused the song on my I-pod.

'So...?' I asked, pulling out the o and gesturing for her to answer my question with my hands; knowing she'll understand what I'm asking.

'So'. She replied, with a very mischievous smile. I huffed, wanting to know what happened, but clearly Tori wasn't going to give in that easily. Tori slowly walked to her bed grabbed her I-pod, shoved in her earphones and lied down on her bed with her knees up, tapping her long slender fingers on her knees to the beat. I asked again, but she stayed quiet, not hearing my pleadings or flat out refusing to hear it. Ignoring it. I gave up after awhile and headed downstairs.

**I don't know if I did the Chlerek stuff ok, so pls let me knw!**

**Review! :D **


	21. Chapter 20

**I know, I know, I know...late update hehehe *guilty***

**It just I was literally bed ridden for a few days...but I'm ok now! Woop! :)**

**This one is in Tori's POV though, but it is important, so...I hope you lovely readers enjoy! *_^**

**Chapter 20 Tori's POV **

There was a slight hesitant knock, me and Chloe stopped talking abruptly and looked towards the door, thinking that the knock may have been imagined. But, another quiet knock got rid of that thought; Chloe walked to the door and opened to see Simon standing outside staring intently at the floor as if the floor would give him answers to his worldly troubles. I quietly got up from where I was sitting and just stopped short behind Chloe. He looked up when she opened the door and he gave her a hesitant quirk of his lips, looking all but a little sheepish, and his blonde spiky hair, even more disarrayed, as if he's been running his hands through his hair in frustration. Then his eyes went from Chloe to me.

'Can I speak to you Tori?' It took me a second to realize that the question was directed at me, unsure of what to do, I was a little shocked that Simon would even bother acknowledging me. Still unsure I looked at Chloe and gave her a 'what's happened to Simon?' look. She just looked back and gave me a little shrug. _Puh! Some help she was!_ I sighed, then turned to Simon, who was now wearing a pleading look; taking my hesitation as a 'no', I gave a curt nod, then followed him out towards the third floor.

He walked in to his room not even waiting to see if I would follow him in. The room was similar to mine and Chloe's although one side, most likely Derek's was neat and tidy, the other side, obviously Simon's, was not. The clothes were strewn all over the floor and his bed was creased, granted it would be if you slept on it, but his looked like as if pack of dogs attacked it (no puns intended, I'm sure Derek does not attack Simon's bed).

He made a lame attempt at hiding his messiness by picking the clothes up and literally shoving them inside the closet. Simon then patted down his bed, yet another lame attempt to neaten out the creases. Then he plopped down heavily on his bed; I took another look around and decided it was much better if I sat on Derek's bed (it was cleaner-shock horror-I know) rather than Simon's; I walked over and sat on Derek's across from him. I waited patiently (believe me that took allot from me, since I'm not really a patient person) for Simon to start talking, but before I exploded (as in threw a fire ball at him-he must have realized that he was close to becoming crisped sorcerer) he opened his mouth and started talking in a rush.

'So, you're my sister, huh? Half-sister, actually, well I really did not expect that, seeing as dad and-' he paused and gestured with his hands, voice changing its tone to one of softness, which I did not need, but I didn't argue, 'your mum,' he said slowly, meeting my gaze briefly to see if I would react in any way, I didn't; I just sat there ram-rod and held his gaze, then he snapped his gaze back to his sneakers and went on, 'well, they didn't get along. Well, actually they practically hated each other'. He finished, his face turned towards the window, his eyes holding a far away look. I thought he was finished with his, useless and time consuming, might I add, speech. But he turned back around and held my gaze.

'I mean, I understand why dad didn't tell you back then', he said slowly, 'I mean you just lost a parent; I don't think he wanted to jump up and say 'hey you lost one parent, but don't worry, here's a replacement!'', he gave a humourless laugh, 'but, I don't know why he didn't tell me'. He said that so quietly I would have thought he didn't say anything, but the look of hurt in his eyes told me that he was upset that Kit didn't tell him about me, before. I looked at him, I mean I _really_ looked at him and for the first time I saw a vulnerable little boy who he felt betrayed by his father, I don't know, maybe Chloe was rubbing off on me, or maybe it reminded me of the day my-so-called _dad_ betrayed me. I got up and with a slight turned up nose at the state of his bed, I sat down next to him and put my arm around him, trying to soothe him. Which I must add, am not totally comfortable with, I usually don't go around soothing people, it isn't in my nature, people go around saying I don't have a heart, I do; I just don't see the point in reflecting on peoples bad/sad moments-my motto is literally-cry a river, build a bridge and get over it. But I guess sometimes you need that moment in life to just sit and think about it. I don't know how long I sat there with my arm draped over his shoulder, but after awhile I spoke.

'I guess, Kit thought you wouldn't have met me or something'. I dropped my hand, which was aching by now.

'Hmm? Yeah, I guess,' he said then he sat up straighter, turned to face me and gave a small smile. The quirky Simon was slowly resurfacing. 'So, you _do_ have family, huh?' I gave him a small smile.

'I guess, if you guys accept me that is' I asked, not sure where those words came from, I wanted to take back what I said, but Simon just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then quirked up and gave a blazing smile.

'Tori, we already accepted you as part of the group whilst we were on the run, of course we would accept you as a family too. To be honest this whole group is like a family now, not trying to be cliché or anything', he added in a rush, I smiled again.

'Is-' I don't know, why I was asking him, but my mouth seemed to have a mind of its own, 'Derek ok with it?' I was scared of the answer, sure Simon accepted me (after I proved to them that I wasn't under cover working for the EG), but Derek? He didn't trust me from the very start, and I got the feeling that he still doesn't trust me, I don't know why, but I actually wanted to be accepted for who I am (yes, accepted by the mungo too) for once in my life, sad, I know, but I lived with a mother who never accepted me and a father who never knew what I was (or I think he doesn't know) and a sister who just flat-out made my life a living hell.

'He's not really bothered, he was shocked at first, but you know Derek he gets over things pretty quick, a bit like you I guess'. He smirked at my pretend horrified look, _me same as Derek? Puh-lease! _I smiled back, a real genuine smile. I was happy, I have a family (sad, I know, but you wouldn't think so, if you lived with my mother). A family that accepts me for who I am. After talking about nothing and everything I got up and walked out of the room and smacked right into a wall of hard flesh. _Ouch! Did I just walk into a metal barrier!_

I looked up into the perpetrator a sly come-back ready on my lips. The sea-blue eyes that shone bright and the golden curly hair like a halo **(A/N I described him a little like Jace, from MI, there didn't I, only taller heheheh)**; stopped me. I was sucked into his mesmerizing eyes, after what seemed like eternity, which must have been just seconds, my internal voice shouted me awake from my daze and I snapped shut my fly trap (which must have collected a few flies and must have been still open from when I was ready with a come-back and I prayed that I didn't drool. Much). I shook my head to shake the cobwebs from my mind and looked at him again (trying not to drool again and quite managing...ish-I shall congratulate myself later for not drooling quite as much-note the sarcasm).

'You ok?' he asked, his voice a little husky as if he swallowed a bag of gravel, he swallowed making his Adam's apple bob.

'Er, yeah', I answered lamely. A slight blush creeping up my face and tips of my ears, which I'm sure was a very hot look (again-note the sarcasm). I cursed at my stupidity. I bit my bottom lip, the small gesture was caught by him, he looked at my lips his eyes filled with lust and...hunger? My cheeks flushed brighter. His body started leaning towards me and mine leaning towards him, as if drawn by a strong magnetic pull, but at the last minute he snapped from the 'pull' and his face was slightly pink (can vampires blush?), realizing we were standing close I took a step back, he snapped his gaze back to my eyes, and blushed a deeper red, when he realized that I saw him looking hungrily...at my lips. He then snapped his blue-eyes from my face and turned it towards his room, mumbling an excuse he made a hasty exit. I stood there for a long time thinking over what just happened, _was he going to kiss me?_ I shook my head of the ridiculous thought._ Oh! And so close! _The other voice in my head piped up, making me crimson red, though deep down I agreed with the latter voice.A small smile played at my lips, which turned into a blazing grin reaching ear-to-ear, making me feel and look like a fool, but I didn't care. Especially when Derek came up the stairs took one long look at my blazing grin, which widened more (if that was even possible), paled, and hastily legged it to his and Simon's room. Probably thinking I was high on something or that I have finally lost my mind, either way I wasn't wiping that grin off my face (even though we didn't kiss yet-I mean the moment was gone, but a girl can hope, right?). I floated happily downstairs towards the room I shared with Chloe.

**Please leave your lovely readers reviews! I looooove reading them! It makes me all happy and glow inside-heheheh XD x**


	22. Chapter 21

**This is just a filler...sorry, but my uploads r gonna b sporadic, since I hve less time on my hands nw (I jus gave birth 2 a cutie lil tiny beautiful girl! XD) but i'll try ma best 2 update as much as possible! Soo please read n hope u enjoy! (although it is jus a filler n it is shooooort) :P x**

**Chapter 21 Chloe's POV**

I walked into the kitchen not surprised when I found Derek raiding the cupboards and the fridge.

'Hey', Derek says without turning around, I really give up sneaking up to him!

'Oh, er, hey'. I watched as Derek pulled some peanut butter and jam **(A/N jelly for you Americans) **and a loaf of bread, he grabbed a plate and a butter knife and brought it over to the island, where I was sitting now, and started to make a peanut butter and jam sandwich, which reached a staggering height.

'Erm, you actually gonna eat all that?' I pointed at the stack of sandwiches, then at him, who gave me a look that says 'well-duh'. Then I remembered that he's a werewolf and that he can handle that and much more. 'Right yeah'. I said, nodding. We both sat in silence, not those awkward ones, but those content ones where silence speaks volumes. Derek handed me two of his sandwiches, which I managed to finish one, he gave me one of those 'blink-and-you-miss-smirks' and ate my second sandwich himself. After he was finished he washed the plate and the butter knife, as he moved I stared unashamedly at his back muscles and his biceps, the way it moved, by the time he was finished he turned around, and I ducked my head to hide the blush creeping up my face (stupid pale face, making my blush more brighter).

'Hey, do you want to go for a walk?' he rushed out as if he was nervous, which made me smile, in his usual deep voice.

'Yeah, sure'. I got up and followed Derek out the back door towards the surrounding forest.

The day was bright, with the afternoon sun still shining down on us with full force, but the slight gust of wind made the weather cool and bearable. The trees were so tall it made me feel like an ant. The trees didn't let in much sun light, but it was sill bright enough to see, which was good since I am accident prone and may end up tripping over my own two left feet, if I wasn't careful. The forest seemed more...mystical than before. It's as if I entered some magical movie scene. I smiled at the thought. Magic? I would have never thought magic existed before I came to Lyle House, but now, I'm literally in another world. Another dimension; leading a completely different life.

Derek slowed his pace and was walking slowly beside me his hands briefly brushing mine, making my hands tingle and my heart race, which Derek must have heard (obviously) and took it the wrong way, since he moved a little farther away instead.

I huffed internally and reached out and entwined our fingers together, making Derek jump. Which was comical, given the circumstances, and I burst into fit of giggles, especially since it's impossible to get this great big-bad-wolf-scared or jumpy. I looked up at his emerald eyes which always happen to glow brighter when his out, probably to do with his...wolfi-ness?

I got instantly pulled in to his mesmerizing eyes, I leaned up towards him on my tip-toes, and Derek met me half-way, once our lips touched it was like the first kiss (it never gets old), bright sparks going off, I pressed myself against his broad chest, and he slowly, as if not to crush me, leaned down lower to get better access to my lips. I reached over and wrapped my arm around his broad neck, his hands slowly traced the length of my face and down towards my hips. The kiss was sweet and soft...and slow, until...

'Urgh..er...yeh, bye,' I jerked away from Derek as if I was burned, which technically I was since my face heated. Derek, on the other hand didn't look fazed, but a little annoyed that we were interrupted. I turned towards the voice to see the retreating figure of Sarah. Her brown hair swinging as she walked away.

'We keep getting those lately', I remarked, at which Derek grunted his usual agreement/disagreement, his usual demeanour back full force. I hated it when Derek turned back to his 'poker-face' self, it was hard to break down that tough exterior of his. It's harder to get to see him showing his emotions. If you knew him well enough, you'll get only hint and a flicker of his emotions in his eyes before they too are hard to interpret.

'Kids! Dinner's ready!' Aunt Lauren bellowed out of the back door, as we emerged from the forest, thankfully she hasn't seen us, otherwise there would have been a lecture coming on. The others, who were also taking the weather as an excuse to chill/sunbathe, also got up from their spots and headed inside.

**Please R&R Pretty pleeeaaasee? With cherries on top! :) x**


	23. Chapter 22

**HEY! You lovely readers/reviewers, followers and people who faved this story! Thank you! You have no idea how happy I am to see so much support from you guys! So yeah, Thank you! :P**

**And one more thing-**

**Alpha Wolf- I'm sooo sorry for the spelling errors! I do the spell checks and then I read through it, before updating...but still manage 2 make mistakes, huh? Loool am only human...*deep evil voice* or am I? *insert: crazy, evil laugh* LOL joke :P... **

**We (Englanders-is that even a word? I don't know) spell few things differently to Americans, so that could be another problem. BUT I would be grateful if u lovely readers can point out the ones I have spelt wrong or which grammars/punctuations needs fixing, so that I can fix it, so you guys can find it easier to read! Hence, I know you guys are understanding the story and not getting confused...which sort of ruins the whole thing...if you do get confused, that is...and if you guys get confused, you won't be able to, hopefully, enjoy the story... :/**

**Now am confused... :S**

**LOOL on with the story!**

**Chapter 22 Mike's POV**

Everyone went out to the garden to soak in the afternoon sun, I joined them after awhile, but got bored, so decided to go for a walk around the forest. I was near the edge of the forest, when I heard small sets of footsteps heading towards me, the footsteps stopped a few feet away from me. I turned around, already knowing who's set of footprints they belonged to.

'Hey, can I come with you?' Tori asked, looking a little nervous, which am sure wasn't normal for her.

'Yeh, sure', I said, trying hard not to sound too hopeful. I started walking, as soon as Tori was beside me. We walked in an awkward silence. I tried to think of something to say, to break this awkwardness. I didn't want to feel awkward with Tori. I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to understand this mysterious black haired girl more, yeh, she goes around being hard and everything, but if you dig deep enough, you see that sweet, vulnerable girl. She must have been through some hard times to be going around putting up a fake armour, it seems she doesn't want to let her vulnerable side out, as if it will get her hurt again, if she does.

'So-'

'So-' Tori says at the same time, it seems I'm not the only one who's feeling awkward at the silence. We looked at each other, than burst out laughing. Her laugh was like tinkling chimes. After awhile we calmed down and I realized that we have entered a small clearing about 120 feet away from the edge of the forest.

The forest was a lot cooler than the backyard; the sun rays barely came through the trees, which made it look numinous. The thick birch trees shielded us from the hot glaring sun. The slight breeze blowing made Tori's dark hair fall into her eyes, which I had the sudden urgency to brush it gently away. My hand reached out at its own accord and slowly brushed it away, my thumb lingering longer than it should. _What are you waiting for? Move your hand! Do you want Tori to shove your hand away and start throwing fire balls at you?_ I cringed at the thought. As I pulled my hand away, Tori grabbed it, I turned my face away and squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for her fist to come crashing down on my face with an almighty uppercut, or for the tell tale sign of pain...erm...down _there_, as a sign of her kicking _it_.

But none came, so I slowly opened my eyes and turned around, dreading to see her facial reaction. But as soon as I turned towards her, my vision were obscured.

**So review...? Por favour? Si vous plait? PLEASE? :) x**


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorry the last chapter was short...but here's another...a gift from me to you lovely readers! **

**Merry Christmas and a happy New Year everyone! XD **

**Anyone have any New Year's resolution? **

**Oh and welcome to the club ShadeOokami! I'm glad you're a fan!**

**Thank you to everyone who follows/faved/reviewd and read this story! :) x**

**Chapter 23 Chloe's POV **

As soon as we were inside a weird feeling made my stomach feel heavy, I shook my head to clear it and putting it to hunger instead. The smell of fresh cooked food made all our stomach rumble in unison, the loudest being the werewolves. As soon as we sat down to have lasagne, Adam stood up abruptly, making his chair fall backwards with a loud crash. At the same time Sarah asked where Tori and Mike were.

'I can't hear Mike's thoughts anymore...' Adam said to no one in particular.

'I bet they're havin some _alone time!' _Sally shouted with a loud grin on her face, but Adam just shook his head, saying that he'd still be able to hear his thoughts, at that Sally's face fell.

'OK, we need to find out what happened to Mike and Tori, should we split up and look around...?' Kit trailed off turning to Aunt Lauren for help; she shook her head mutely. 'We'd be able to cover more ground if we do, but then again if something happened...I wouldn't want you guys to be split up' he sighed. Then abruptly stood up. 'Right we are not splitting up, we are sticking together and we are going to find Mike and Tori!' Kit exclaimed, we all looked up at him and blinked. 'Hopefully they're ok...' Kit mumbled to himself, but I caught it. The weird feeling came back again, but this time with full force, which now I realized was dread.

We all followed Kit outside dreading and jumping at every noise as we anxiously waited for the Edison Group to jump out and grab us, taking us back to one of their Edison Group facility. But the longer we searched the more confused we became. _If it was the Edison Group, wouldn't they take us too? _I wondered.

As we headed back to the house, on the way Adam stopped at a clearing which was about 120 feet away from the house, as Adam looked around Derek started to inhale deeply through his nose.

'Mike and Tori was here', Derek announced. 'I can smell some others that I don't recognize', he turned to Adam, who was kneeling on the floor next to a watch, which, on a closer inspection looked like Mike's. 'Do you recognize any of the smells'. Adam shook his head solemnly as he carefully picked up the watch, and pocketing it.

'Hey guys! Look at this!' Simon ran towards us waving a white envelope over his head. 'What is it?' Kit asked.

'It's a probably a note', he said as he handed it over to his dad. Kit ripped the envelope open and got the note out. As Kit's eyes scanned through the note, we waited anxiously for him to tell us what happened. As he looked up from the note, his face was scrunched up in anger that I never saw before. And from the worried looks Simon and Derek was giving him it seems they never saw him this angry either. Kit took a deep breath, as if to calm himself down, but from the way he held his the note, twisting it this way and that as if imagining the note writer's neck instead. Kit clenched his hands tightly into fists as he scrunched up the note and threw it.

'Well, what did it say?' Aunt Lauren asked, after few seconds passed, cautiously as if afraid he would snap at any second. We waited as he took another deep breath, as he went on to tell us what the note said and what happened to Mike and Tori. At every words my mind became dizzy, my knees felt weak and bile rose up my throat as feeling of dread got bigger and bigger, taking over my whole body. Than blackness.

**Please leave your lovely reviews and tell me what you think of this story so far and what I can do to make it better! :P x**


	25. Chapter 24

**Y-Yeah. Sorry. It's late...heh.*shuffles feet, looks at the ground in shame* hehehe.**

**The thing is...life...it's...well it's a bitch. I also had a little writers block too. But i'll try to update more quicker. No promises!**

**And to all the WONDERFUL readers/followers/faves etc who stuck by this story, and still wanting more! THANK YOU! I have never felt soo happy in my life! You guys are the BEST! **

**Don't own. Nought. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. **

**Chapter 24 Mike's POV**

I woke up groggily, my mind still filled with cobwebs, as my mind slowly cleared up, reality sunk in, as I realized what happened. I tried to sit up, but instead was forced back down by the restraints on my wrists. My mind reeling, I called out to Tori, who, to my immense relief, answered back just few feet away from me, her voice a little muffled, but nevertheless, seemed fine, pissed, but fine. I slowly let out a sigh of relief.

After my eyes adjusted, I realized we were in some kind of dark, cold dinghy cellar, tied up (with vampire resistant chains!) whoever brought us here knows what they're dealing with. _It's most likely the Cabals or the Nasts! Ruddy-well-fantastic! Just when my life was turning into all sunshine and rainbows..._ How are we going to get out of here? I have to do something...but what? As my mind raced with possible escape plans, a door to the left opened, and with the light shining down the cellar stairs, I could see a little clearer of where we are.

Tori was tied to a chair, her hands bound behind her back with a gag in her mouth, which explains the reason her voice was muffled. The way she was sitting there a little bruised, and vulnerable, made me seethe with so much fury, that all I saw was red, I wanted to rip the throats of the people who did this.

'Well, well, well. Looky here, Ryan. Look what the cat dragged in..., or should I say the 'Blood Brothers'?.. The smooth silky voice brought me back to reality; it sent ice cold shivers down my spine. The rest of the words blurred, the only two distinguishable words going round and round my head making me feel dizzy and cold with absolute terror. The 'Blood Brothers'. _Blood Brothers...Oh. God._

**It's a little short. But we're getting there so hold on! **

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks in advance! :)**


End file.
